Twists of Fate
by lacarovi
Summary: Close to her death, Bella realizes that is not just Edward leaving her what's causing her heartache, but all the Cullens. What happens when she is found and given a second chance to live her fairytale? Jasper & Bella story. Slightly OCC. Different PoVs.
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-  
><strong>**-Peter's PoV- -Chapter 1- "Vampires don't twitch."**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_I sat at the edge of my bed, took a deep breath and focused on the blue denim sheets.  
>I started counting the threads in it slowly. One thousand and five hundred threads later I start again in a poor attempt to keep my mind occupied. My right foot has been tapping against the dark Brazilian Walnut floor rhythmically since I began counting.<p>

There was no need for my foot to move or for me to take a deep breath, and yet I can't stop.  
>Charlotte has been bothering me about it for the past three hours. Maybe she is the reason of my twitching. I take another breath and after one second I find myself downstairs by the big window in the living room staring North. At least there are no denim sheets to count here.<p>

I can feel something is very, very wrong. My fingers started to twitch too, maybe it's not just my fingers. I look down and I see my mate's hands holding mine, she has a worried look on her beautiful face and I can see her lips moving but my head turns North again, Vampire hearing be damned, I can't hear a word she is saying and I can't shake this feeling. Something is happening and yet I can't move from the spot I'm standing on.

A few minutes pass, or perhaps days.  
>Charlotte is still holding my hands and finally I can hear a low murmur from her. I shake my head and try to pay attention to what she is saying.<br>It's silly really, my Vampire hearing should allow me to listen to her and many other things at the same time without missing a beat.  
>I shake my head again and turn to face her, looking at her lips, perhaps I can catch what she is trying to say that way.<p>

"Peter honey, look at me." She said in a soothing tone while rubbing circles on the back of my hands with her thumbs.  
>I don't like making my mate worried, so I look into her golden eyes.<br>"Peter sweetie, talk to me please. What is wrong?" It takes me a few seconds to understand she is expecting me to speak.  
>I open my mouth to speak but suddenly a sense of pain and dread hits us and makes us fall to our knees.<p>

I gasp and quickly put my arms around my mate, hugging her against my chest trying to protect her. Of course it will do no good, unfortunately this is not something I can protect her from. Whatever happened to him may be the end of me and my mate. She is shaking and hugging my tightly.  
>I try to calm her down by rubbing my fingers on her hair. I take a deep breath taking in her scent. Might be the last time I can do it.<p>

I am not the religious type, never have been, have seen enough horrible things happen to leave me with the idea of nothing 'bigger' than me out there. I only care about my mate and my Sire, funny that the one to give me my new life may be the one who ends it today.  
>Funny that I can finally move. Maybe death is what I have been waiting for all day.<p>

"I love you Charlotte, always." My body shook as I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Perhaps the last kiss I will ever give her.

My mate,_ 'Dear God please spare her.'_ I chanted in my head. I am not the religious type but for my mate I gave a quick prayer to every God I know of. It will do no good, I am almost sure but I make Charlotte lay down on her belly next to me and I do the same, my eyes fixated on her golden eyes. They do suit her. We changed our diet almost a year and a half ago, I don't know why but I felt a change was needed.  
>She has been complaining about it after every hunt.<p>

We lay down flat on our bellies, the most submissive pose we can take as Vampires and it may do no good. My right hand holding her left tightly.  
>I keep sending prayers to the Gods as the sense of pain and dread increase. He must be seconds away.<br>I make shooting circles with my thumb on Charlotte's hand. This may be the last time I can touch her. I chastise myself for all the times I made her upset. She stops shaking, _'Thank God.'_ It will do no good if he senses fear. I can see the love in her eyes and her silent apologies.

The windows start to shake,_ 'Dear God please not my mate.' _I heard him growl as he crashed against the front door, guess he doesn't notice the door isn't locked. In the next second I find myself flying across the room and into the wall, I let a sob out as I see him jerking my mate up by her neck. She doesn't flinch, doesn't even make a sound. My lovely Charlotte is so brave.

At least I will be joining her shortly. "I love you, forever Charlotte."  
>I whisper softly, send my last prayers for her and close my eyes. I can't bring myself to watch my Sire end the life of my mate, maybe I am weak but I can't let myself watch the only man I love end the life of the only woman I love. Hopefully he will do a quick job of it.<p>

I hear something crashing against the floor. No tearing sounds, _'Thank God at least he made it quick.' _Even after my mate's death I can't shake the feeling I had before he arrived. North. A few seconds passed or was it hours? Am I dead? My eyes are still closed.  
>I try to pay attention and I hear sobs. Perhaps he didn't make it quick after all.<br>It's a man sobbing though not my mate. Odd. I open my eyes slowly and I can see my Sire kneeling on the floor, his arms around his chest, my mate kneeling in front of him, watching him with a confused look on her face. _'Thank God she is still alive.' _

The sense of pain and dread disappears and I can only feel intense sadness. It takes every bit of my self control not to break down and sob, my mate is not so lucky and her body shakes as sobs leave her mouth, her eyes glistening with tears that will never fall. I make my way to my mate and Sire slowly, as submissively as I can. I place an arm around my mate and the other around my Sire. She does the same and I look into her eyes sending all the love I can, we may still die after all.

I am not sure how much time passed before my Sire started whispering 'She lied, she lied' like a mantra. All I can feel is sorrow and emptiness as he speaks. I looked at Charlotte and grimaced. We knew, we knew that the little bitch was lying and we tried speaking with our Sire many times, only earning us calls cut short and a few ripped limbs.  
>I guess he finally figured out we were not lying. It doesn't make me feel happy or smug, I am only sorry for the pain he is feeling right now.<br>He truly believed that bitch was his mate, and that is as good as if she really was. I would be feeling only slightly more pain if Charlotte died.

More time passed and my Sire finally stirred, he stood up and shuddered looking at the wall he threw me to. He gasped and glanced down at me with worry in his eyes and then he let out a long sigh as after seeing us both in one piece.  
>"I am sorry about the wall." He said but his tone was void of any feeling.<br>He looks like he is dead, just like during the War. At least his eyes went back to a light gold.  
>I raised my free hand and shook my head. "Charlotte was dying to redecorate anyway."<br>I give him my best grin but it is not very helpful, he simply nods and moves a few feet to sit on the couch.

"You were right all along. She lied." He said letting out a long sigh. I took another breath and walked back to the window.  
>Death isn't what I have been waiting for all day after all. I still had this feeling and with Jasper here it only increased.<br>"There's somewhere we need to be Major." It's been a while since I called him that, but I can't shake this feeling and I know it's important and that we better get there soon. I glance back at the couch, my mate and the Major looked at me confused.  
>"I wish I could say more Major, but I'm not even sure, I only know it's important and we are already running late. We need to make our way North. Hopefully I will know more the closer we get there."<p>

He shrugged and stood up. My mate frowned and looked at me curiously.  
>"No time to pack lovely. We are wasting time already." <em>'No time to waste, we are already late.'<em> Whatever is happening we have to be there. I just jumped out the window and started running as if my life depended on it. Maybe it does.

North. House be damned, we lived far enough from the city for the broken door to be a problem, and even if someone was to come to the house, whatever is happening North is more important. Three days of running, pausing only to hunt but there is no stopping it now, if the Major hadn't been so upset we might have been able to prevent it, but now it will be only damage control.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Peter's PoV- -Chapter 2- "Running late."**

Three days later we found ourselves in Forks, but not without difficulty. As soon as it was clear this is where we needed to be during the second day of running, the Major tried with all his might to stop me. It took me the best part of an hour to convince him the little bitch wouldn't be there. Almost an hour wasted. I sighed and closed my eyes, the feeling was stronger now, willing my feet to change direction slightly I ran into the woods, not even escaping from Maria made me run this fast.

After a few minutes we could hear three strong heartbeats and a faint one, it was fluttering.  
>We glanced at eachother and then the smell hit us, it almost made me trip.<br>"What is that Major?" I asked, glancing around the tress, I wished I could vomit.  
>The Major almost gaged and Charlotte looked frantic, her eyes darting all around the woods whlile trying to keep her nose and mouth covered with one hand.<br>"The Wolves"Her said, narrowing his eyes and sounding a little concerned.  
><em><br>'Wolves? Fuck! We really have no time for this.' _There was another fresh scent.  
>Vampire, it was a mix of honey, lilac and sun. Edward.<em> 'Yuck!'<br>_"We don't have time for wolves Major!" I shouted, while running towards the erratic heartbeat. We stopped as the growling wolves came into our view. They were freaking huge! But I had to keep running, there was no time to worry about oversized dogs.  
>That heartbeat, I had to get to it. I could hear Jasper faintly in the distance.<br>"Don't kill them Charlotte!" The wolves kept on growling and I kept on running.

A few seconds later I saw her. I gasped and stumbled, Vampire dexterity gone to hell.  
>I fucking stumbled and ended rolling on the ground, I barely managed to stop just a few feet next to the girl, there was so much blood. "Major!"<br>I shouted and growled. I could hear hin, my mate and the wolves coming closer.  
><em>'This is bad.' <em>I thought. So much blood. "Major!" I roared and the heartbeat fluttered again.

I heard two gasps and turned to see Jasper on the floor, contorting in pain. The look on his face made me remember a newborn during the burning. _'What. The. Fuck?'_  
>"Bella... so much pain." He whispered between gasps. I heard one of the wolves making odd noises, it almost sounded like it was crying.<em> 'This is too odd!'<br>_They smelled like Werewolves but for some reason they were not attacking they just stood there. Shaking, staring and growling.  
>"Bella? Major, you know her? Major stand the fuck up she is dying! I can smell venom but is nowhere near enough for the change. She won't last much longer!"<p>

A cry came from behind the trees and after a few seconds I saw a young boy running towards us. "Bella! No!" He sobbed and rushed next to the girl, the Major was still laying on the floor shuddering in pain. _'What the fuck is this boy doing here now?'_  
>"Boy, you know her? What happened? Who did this?" Silence. <em>'Fuck there is no time for this.' <em>"Boy!" I roared again. He looked up at me, tears running down his cheeks.  
>"That stupid leech! Edward!" He spat and looked down at the girl.<br>At least that helped clear the Major's head and started making his way to her.

"Major she doesn't have enough venom! Charlotte and I can't... We just can't do it."  
>I am not sure why I lied but I had a feeling Jasper needed to be the one to turn her.<br>"Major you need to hurry the fuck up and bite her or she will die!"  
>One of the Wolves made a run for me but my mate pushed it away, back into the trees.<br>"No! You can't turn her! There has to be another way!" The boy cried and I growled at him.  
>"Are you stupid? Can't you see the blood? She is barely alive as it is! Major do it now!"<p>

"Oh God, oh God! Bella can you hear me?" The Major was kneeling down next to the girl, his hands cupping her face. It was odd looking at him so in control, considering all the blood around her. She opened her eyes slightly and looked surprised, her heart fluttered again.  
>"Jasper..." She whispered and her lips twitched into a pained smile before her eyes closed again, her heart missed a beat then stopped.<p>

"No!" Jasper roared and looked up at me. "Captain keep her heart beating!" He ordered and I lost no time pushing the boy away from the girl roughly. I felt a little guilty after hearing a couple of bones crack on his arm but I had no time to worry about that.  
>I carefully placed my hands on the girl's chest and stated pushing down. Charlotte moved quickly to my side and started pushing air into the girl's lungs.<p>

"Jacob!" The Major called to the boy. "You know there is no other way! You know I do not mean to break the treaty but we can't just let her die!"  
>The boy sobbed and nodded his head. The two wolves moved to his sides, flanking him. <em>'What the fuck is happening here? What treaty?' <em>I thought to myself as I kept the girl's heart beating. "Come on little girl, don't give up." I whispered._ 'Why the fuck am I so worried about this human girl? No time to think about that, just keep her heart beating.'_

"I am so sorry Bella" The Major whispered softly taking her left wrist with one hand, his head tilted down slowly and he bit her, pushed venom into her veins and closed the wound.  
>He worked quickly, making three other bites. I was surpriced, it looked like he was kissing her wrists and ankles. I doubt he even tasted a drop of her blood. He looked up at me.<br>"We need to move her before the pain is too much for her." I nodded and he glanced to the wolves. "What happened Jacob?" He asked the boy, almost gently.

"That leech!" He cried. "He took her into the woods, told her he didn't want her anymore, that she only made him waste his time and turned to leave. She tried following him and stumbled. I don't know why he lost it. He turned growling and attacked her. He bit her! He wasn't going to stop! If it wasn't for your scent he would have killed her! He started running as soon as your scent hit him. Why did he do it?" He sounded defeated.

Jasper just shook his head and glanced at me, his hands resting on Bella's arm.  
>"Captain, Charlotte, follow his scent, maybe you will be able to catch him. Bring him in one piece!" He ordered and glanced down at Bella.<br>"I can't feel any pain from her." He whispered and strocked her hair with his other hand.  
>"Bella you need to make an efford and survive." He whispered tenderly. I took a chance and stopped pressing her heart. It took and now it was beating on it's own. I glanced to Charlotte and nodded and we ran. We ran following Edwards scent. <em>'Damn he is fast.' <em>We ran for two hours but it did no good, he was gone.

"What just happened Peter?" Charlotte took my hand and made me stop mid stride.  
>"You felt it too?" I asked my mate.<br>This was very odd, that little human, Bella, it took me one look at her and I felt love for her, strong love, the kind you have for a little sister. I couldn't even remember if I had a sister while I was human, and now this girl took a place in my heart and I don't even know her.  
>"I did.. I think, a little sister?" She hesitated to ask and I just nodded once.<p>

"I think we just found _her_ Charlotte. Damn it! We better get back to the Major." I squeezed my mate's hand. _'We found her, we found her.'_ It all made sense now, the feeling for the past days. We fucking find her almost dead.  
>"You want me to make the call Peter?" Charlotte asked softly. Oh yeah, this is one phone call I would die to avoid but I can't let my mate call <em>him<em> with this news. I shook my head.  
>"No, I'll do it later. We have some time." We kept on running holding hands.<p>

As we approached the clearing I was glad to hear her heart beating normally. Jasper was still kneeling down close next to Bella, the boy and the two Wolves were a few feet next to Jasper, the boy was still crying, the Wolves growled as we came into the clearing, Charlotte and I raised our hands to let them see we meant no threat harm.

"I am sorry Major but the little fucker is too fast." He just shook his head.  
>"I know Peter, but we had to try. Any idea where he might be?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to concentrate.<br>"It would take us a couple of weeks to get to him running. I think he will be taking a plane out the country soon. South, long way south. Thats all I can tell at this distance." He nodded.  
>"How.. how do you know?" The boy asked and I shrugged.<p>

"I know shit, it's not always useful shit, and sometimes I don't know enough." I sighed. "I had this bad feeling for a few days, felt something bad was happening North, but I couldn't move. Then the Major arrived to our home and I was able to move again. We made our way here but we were too late." I squeezed Charlotte's hand for support.  
>"I knew we were late the moment we started running. That we wouldn't be to stop whatever was happening Major. I am sorry." And I really was sorry. I sighed and shook my head.<p>

"You all saved her." The boy whispered and looked shocked by his words.  
>The two wolves growled softly. "It's true Sam. She died and they kept her heart beating. She wanted to be one of them anyway so they technically didn't break the treaty. If anyone is to pay is Edward. Tell everyone the other Cullens and them.." He said pointing at Charlotte and me before adding. "They are free to stay."<br>It was odd, the tone of the boy's voice changed slightly, and the big wolf shook for a moment.

"Thank you Jacob." Jasper whispered. "Thank you for letting us save her. I am not sure if I can take her home though." Jasper strocked Bella's hair softly.  
>"They are gone" Jacob and I spoke at the same time. I frowned slightly but allowed Jacob to continue.<br>"All the other Cullens left three days ago. Your mate too. Why isn't she here?" Jacob glanced around the clearing for a moment, looking back to Jasper after hearing his growl.  
>"She is not my mate." Jasper said darkly and glanced to me. "If they are gone we may as well take her there and make her more comfortable." He glanced at the Wolves and continued.<p>

"She is dead, for the humans. Animal attack. Poor Charlie." He sighed and took his shirt off making the Wolves let out growls. "Yeah, yeah, scary. I'll leave her clothes here, at least we won't have to fake the blood."  
>He dressed Bella carefully in his shirt and ripped her other clothes off quickly.<br>"Can I go with you?" The boy asked.  
>"Yes Jacob, she should be out of it for the next tree days. After that though it may be dangerous for you to be near." The boy nodded and went back into the trees, after a few seconds a wolf returned.<p>

"Jasper? Is that the boy? Werewolves really? Now we will have tea and cookies with Werewolves?" This was too freaky for me. Jasper shook his head at me.  
>"Don't be stupid Peter, it's the middle of the day." <em>'Oh right.' <em>I thought before he added simply. "Shape-shifters." Jasper gathered Bella in his arms, keeping her close to his chest. "We will meet you at the house Jacob." He nodded to the big wolf.  
>"Sam, thank you. You can all have free pass to the Cullen territory and house for now. We will continue to stay out of your lands." The big wolf barked and Jasper started running. <em>'This is too weird. Treaty lines, Shape-shifters. We only need witches and a fairy now.' <em>I chuckled and my mate gave me an odd look before she running after Jasper.

Thanks for the lovely reviews! I will try to add a new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Jasper's PoV- -Chapter 3- "Heart attack."**

* * *

><p>If Vampires could have a heart attack I would be dead. Well, dead again.. dead for real?<br>I would have died so many times during the last six days of my immortal life.  
><em>'She lied, Alice fucking lied.'<em> That's all could think of, that and the pain. I guess the burning is not the worse part of being a Vampire after all, sure it sucks but I would trade the burning caused by the most exquisite blood for what I am feeling right now.  
>Wow, who knew I could be so dramatic? <em>'Alice lied, she lied!'<em>

For the past six decades I believed _she_ was my mate. I believed every single thing I had to live through during the Wars was worth it because of _her._ Everything I did and didn't do since we met was just for _her_, to make _her_ happy. Allowing myself to hope her words in the dinner were true, to believe_ she _was mine, drinking animal blood, joining the Cullen coven, five Master's degrees, countless hours spent in High school, millions spent in cars, clothing,_ her _every whim and wish were my commands. All for _her._

Funny how I was deceived for so long. Quite impressive really, I wonder where the hell was my brain during the last decades? How was she able to make a fool of me when I _know_ every single emotion that those around me feel? Quite impressive indeed. She was able to lie to me about her feelings so fucking easily for over sixty years.  
>I guess if I am honest wit myself for a moment I always knew <em>something <em>was wrong, I just thought somehow a part of me was broken during the Wars, _'Who cares, I don't wanna be honest!' _Yeah, I just don't care about honesty right now. I wonder why she even bothered to lie to me in the first place?

When I saw them, that was the first imaginary heart attack I had in the last six days. Stupid Vampire memory, I will never forget it. _'Fuck!' _I would rather die than see that image again, would rather be with Maria..._ 'Fuck no.' _Yeah, I am not_ that _dramatic, really.  
>But dying? I could go with that. Rather die than to see them fucking again. Fucking.<br>Funny how we never did that in sixty years. She was too much of a prude for anything kinky, only with me apparently, there was nothing prudish in the way _they_ were going at it.  
>I groan, there is that fucking image again. I had never seen Alice like that. Or <em>him. <em>God I wonder when they started.

A very small part of my brain is trying very hard to assure me it couldn't possibly be long ago or that this was the first time, but maybe _that _part of my brain is in denial. That would be just fucking perfect really, Jasper Hale, no, Jasper _Whitlock_, the empath that can't even accept or deal his own fucking emotions. I wonder if everyone else knew. I want to believe we were all deceived, I really like Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, I would be very disappointed if I have to kill them all once I finally loose it.

If it wasn't for them I wonder if Alice would have looked for me at all six decades ago.  
>I wonder why she lied. We could have been friends all this years, we could have been just that, friends, I could have been happy with them while searching for my real mate. <em>'Oh God all this years wasted.' <em>She could be anywhere, if she even exists at all, she could be dead too.  
>I am going to be sick.<em> 'Fuck me, Vampires can't get sick'. <em>I wish I could just die.

After the shock of seeing my supposed mate fucking my brother I ran. I just ran and ran for three days. I didn't know where I was going until I saw the first Texas sign. So apparently my feet are taking me to Peter and Charlotte. They knew all this time, they told me so many times, so many I can't even remember the exact number, even with my Vampire memory. _'Fuck me' _I was so pissed, all I saw was red as soon as I entered Texas. Maybe Peter will be kind and kill me. _'Don't be stupid Jasper'_ It was stupid of me to think that, he wouldn't kill me just because I ask. _'Maybe if I threaten Charlotte?' _Yes, that is just perfect.

So I finally had a plan, seconds away from their home. I coulnd't hear anything. I crashed against the front door, no point on knocking when one is looking for a fight after all.  
>I followed their scents. <em>'Fuck me!' <em>They were laying on the floor looking oh so very submissive. _'Fuck Peter!' _That won't do. I throw Peter against the wall and grab Charlotte by her neck. I wait a few seconds for Peter to attack, I don't mind waiting just a few more seconds for death, but all I hear is a whispered 'I love you' from Peter. _'Fuck me!' _He didn't attack me. Charlotte didn't even flinch or made a sound._ 'Fuck Peter and Charlotte!'  
><em>I wasn't even planing to fighting them back. _'Fuck them!'_

No point in coming here then. I let go of Charlotte and I finally lost it. The memory makes me chuckle now, me sobbing on the floor hugging myself. Fuck Alice and Edward and fuck Peter and Charlotte for not attacking me then. Can't a man just die when he wants to? I sobbed some more just because I couldn't stop myself, even knowing it's very unlikely Peter will let me forget about it. Ever.

A few minutes after that they were both hugging me. _'Fuck them I don't need hugs.'_ I thought but I was too lost to even try to push them away._ 'She lied, she lied.' _I kept repeating to myself in my head, at least I really hope it was in my head. I don't do very good with emotional break downs it seems. Figures, the empath that can't even control himself and his feelings.

I feel sick again and that's saying a lot, stupid hugs I didn't want support I just wanted to feel sorry for myself and to die. But no, Peter and Charlotte wouldn't let me have that, not even because I'm their Sire. No respect. _'Ungrateful bastards.' _I was feeling even worse with them hugging me, _'Jasper Whitlock doesn't need hugs!' _I chanted to myself and made my way to the couch. I tell them that they were right all along but I'm sure they all ready knew because of my little emotional outburst. _'Fuck, control yourself Whitlock.'_

"There is somewhere we need to be Major." I hear him say and suddenly I feel there is something wrong. _'Your supposed mate fucking your brother maybe?' _It's been a while since he called me Major so I suppose it's something serious.  
>I look at him expecting him to elaborate. Expecting Peter to be anything other than fucking cryptic? I don't know why I even bother.<br>"I wish I could say more Major, but I'm not even sure, I only know it's important and we are already running late. We need to make our way North. Hopefully I will know more the closer we get there."

I shrug, I don't really care, since they won't kill me, at least running will help keep me distracted. We ran for two days and by then it was pretty clear the direction we were heading was back to Forks._ 'Fuck Peter I'm not going back there.' _It wasn't because I was afraid, not at all. Oh no, if I went back and saw them again I would kill them. It took every bit of the self control I won over the last six decades not to kill them on the spot. Yeah, while they were fucking, that would have been really funny though, for me at least.  
>Every bit of self control and I didn't kill them because of Carlisle and Esme.<p>

But of course, Peter being Peter managed to convince me, Forks suddenly didn't seem like a bad idea, the mutts were in Forks, it would only take me crossing a thin, little imaginary line for them to attack me. So I kept of following Peter. I decided I would wait until this 'something important' that had Peter so worried was settled and then I would go play a little with the dogs.

It all changed in the woods, hearing Bella's faint heartbeat gave me my second imaginary heart attack of the week, after that everything is a little blurry.  
>I remember the Wolves trying to attack us, Charlotte and I only trying to avoid injuries and injuring them, Peter screaming at me and then the pain. Oh God it was so much pain.<br>I couldn't imagine a human being able to survive such pain. The blood was the next thing I noticed, well not exactly, Bella covered in blood was what I noticed. I think something inside me broke right then. That or I just had another imaginary heart attack.

Bella had been so kind since the start, towards me and the rest of the family, I never felt her fearing us, not even Rosalie, all I felt from her was love, for every single one of us, even after her birthday, when I was throwing myself at her I didn't feel fear, I felt guilt, calm and forgiveness. That's what stopped me, not Emmet or Rosalie holding me, or Edward throwing me back, Bella's guilt, calm and forgiveness, even though she was in a house full of Vampires, one of which was going crazy for the thirst of her blood.

She is so special and now she was dying. Her pain made it really hard for me to approach her. It wasn't physical pain, even with all the blood, all I could see was a single cut on her neck. The other scent in the clearing was Edward's. After finally getting to her and trying to wake her up, she opened her eyes for a moment and all the pain went away, she whispered my name and I saw her mouth twitch slightly into a smile and all I could feel from her was happiness, peace and calm. She really is something special. Hearing her saying my name made me feel like my dead heart missed a beat. That was very odd.

Special people like her shouldn't suffer, the world was made a better place just because of her. I had to save her. I made sure enough venom came out of my mouth and into her as I bit her four times. It had been over a hundred years since the last time I bit someone to turn into a Vampire. I didn't even feel the thirst, I tasted her blood, there was no avoiding that of course and God it tasted _so_ good, but I didn't feel the need to drink any of it.

After I heard Jacob saying Edward did this to her, I wished I had killed him six days ago. I had the opportunity and if I had, Bella would have been safe right now. _'Fucking Edward tried to kill her.' _After all the time he spent with her trying to keep her safe, all the love he supposedly felt for her, he left her? He said he didn't want her anymore?  
>I guess it shouldn't surprise me, since he was fucking my wife a few days ago, but still, I can't imagine anyone stupid enough to do something like that to Bella.<p>

_'Oh God I could kill him right now.' _He told her she had been a waste of his time and then tried to kill her._ 'Fucking Edward. Fuck.' _As it was expected Edward was long gone already and Peter didn't know exactly where he was. It doesn't matter, I have forever to kill him, chasing him around will be entertaining when the time comes. Right now there are more important things, _one _important thing, Bella.

After a few more words with Jacob and learning about my family leaving town I made my way home with Bella in my arms. I couldn't feel anything from her, not even the pain from the burning. I could only hope somehow she wasn't feeling it. Peter and Charlotte were following closely, as well as the wolves. I hoped the family didn't take much away with them, especially with the wolves around the house, dogs need food and all that.

I made my way quickly into the house, and up the stairs until I got to my study. The only room in the house that was just mine. Alice couldn't care less about my books and other things I kept here. Thank God I had a big couch in it. It will do just fine for Bella to rest on for now.  
>I set her down and sigh, with her here suddenly it seems like everything will be fine.<br>"Jacob" I call for him softly. I am not sure how much Bella can hear, if it wasn't for her breathing and heart beat she could be dead. _'She is fine, she will be fine.' _I chant inside my head as Jacob enters the room.

I move away from Bella and for the first time since her change started and I feel the pain from the burning, but still she makes no noise. I gasp as move next to her quickly, placing a hand on her arm again and the pain stopped. I turn to watch Jacob.  
>"In the first drawer there, you will find money, please have one of your friends go and buy whatever it is you'll need for the next days." I watch him hesitate. "Jacob please, it seems like Bella is not in pain as long as I am touching her, please don't make me go get the money myself."<br>After he hesitates again I sigh and send Jacob the pain I felt from Bella.

I only did it for two seconds, just to make my point and it was more than enough to send Jacob to his knees gasping and new tears formed in his eyes.  
>"That is what she was feeling when I took my hands away from her Jacob and if I leave her it won't stop after two seconds. The burning lasts three days." I added calmly.<br>"Three days.." Jacob shuddered standing up and moving quickly to the drawer. "Please stay with her... please if you can don't let her feel it." I nodded.  
>"Please get whatever you and your friends need. Don't let the other humans know you are here though. I am not sure what Carlisle said in the Hospital and School to have everyone else out of town."<p>

I watched Jacob leave and placed my other hand on her arm, I won't let her feel pain again.  
>"Peter, Charlotte" I called softly. They were in the room after a few seconds.<br>"Jasper?" Peter asked hesitantly.  
>"Peter, her pain, it started after I removed my hands from her, I went back to touching her quickly and now the pain is gone. I can't feel a thing and she hasn't made a noise." Peter and Charlotte glanced at each other for a moment and then back at me.<p>

I sensed something odd coming from them but my mind was racing trying to figure out the reason why she I couldn't feel any pain. It's good that she isn't feeling the burning of course, I'm not complaining about that, but if for some reason the transformation isn't working and she dies...  
><em>'God please no, please don't let her die.'<em>

"Jasper, it's best if you don't leave her side then, for whatever reason she is not in pain and that's all that matters for now." Charlotte said gently. I nodded.  
>"Charlotte you need to clean her up and bathe her." I carried Bella into Rosalie's bathroom,<br>I won't leave her, even for the bath, I will close my eyes of course, but keeping her from feeling pain is much more important that the little embarrassment she will feel when she finds out. I waited for Charlotte. Waiting is all we will do now, for the next three days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to say thanks again for your reviews ^^ I'm having lots of fun writing this story, though I'm really nervous too, it's the first time I write something and feel comfortable enough with it to show others, bless the anonymity of the Internet!**

**I also want to say sorry for some spelling mistakes I noticed in the first two chapters and for the many more that will come. Tried editing them but the story options are not being very friendly with me. I try to check word for word but something is bound to pass my attention, English is not my first language, so just pretend they aren't there and be gentle or I'll bring the Denali Coven sooner than I had planned and start typing conversations between them in Spanish without translating for all of you English speaking people! *Insert evil laugh.* ^^**

**I hope this chapter answers some of your questions, sorry for being so cryptic but it will be worth the wait I hope! I'm not planning on making this story full of angst and hurt, I'm more into happy things with a little drama here and there and lots of naughty bits, Vampires being so hot and all, I wonder how they ever get out of bed, so don't expect 15 chapters of _'Poor little Bella feeling so very worthless' _and such. Anyway, next chapter is almost done too, Peter still has a phone call to make and will give out lots of info on Bella. In Chapter 5 our favorite Doctor will make an appearance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Peter's PoV- -Chapter 4- "Off duty"**

* * *

><p>I stood very still watching Jasper leave the room, trying very hard to control my emotions and the expression on my face. <em>'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'<em>  
>I turned to my mate, shock evident in her lovely face telling me that she wasn't very lucky at concealing her emotions. But we had to be very careful, we had the Major to worry about if his instincts went out the window and I still had to call <em>him<em>. I sighed. _'This is bad, he is going to be pissed!'_

I growl softly and give her a 'control yourself' look to snap her out of it. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. I squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her while taking several deep breaths until I find my voice.  
>"Go help Jasper sweetie, I will go talk with the wolves and make a run around the house, just in case Edward tries to come back." It's bullshit and she knows it but we can't let Jasper know yet. Of all the things that could happen, we found <em>her <em>here!

My mate tries to smile but she knows too well what will happen now. I can't help it, I chuckle and hang my head in defeat as I jump through the window to the backyard. I run out of Jasper's hearing range and prepare myself to make the phone call that might cost me my life.  
>I'm really getting fucking tired of this shit. Two times in the last three days that I face probable death. <em>'Fuck this shit! They don't pay me enough, I swear.' <em>At least my mate is not in danger now. I sigh and dial the doom number.

In over a hundred years I have called this number twice, two times too many if you ask me. Both times weren't good for my health. The first time, because it took me too long to convince Jasper to run away from Maria. The second time, because I allowed Jasper to leave Charlotte and me to join the Cullens with the little bitch.

I shuddered at the memory of my poor skilled fingers being separated from my hands for six months. Charlotte wasn't pleased. Not pleased at all. "Fuck!" I say to the wind as I disconnect the call after two rings and wait. Besides the Major and my mate when she is pissed off at me,_ he _is the only other person I'm a little afraid of.

After waiting for five minutes, each second bringing me closer to a panic attack, which I think he does on purpose, my cel phone finally rings and I almost drop it. I chuckle and take a deep breath. _'Control yourself Peter! Vampires don't drop things!'_  
>"Sir." I whisper into the phone, just so he doesn't notice how fucking nervous I am.<br>"This better be worth my time Peter you know how hard it is to leave them." He said lazily, his cold, deep voice creeps me out a little. Well, it really creeps me out a lot.  
>"Yes sir, unfortunately it is worth your time." I gulp. I could have phrased that better.<br>_  
>'Fuck! Fucking Vampires don't gulp!' <em>I chastise myself.  
>"Unfortunately Peter?" I can hear the venom in his voice. He really has a bad temper.<br>"Sir, we found _her_ but..." I don't wanna say it! _'I'm dead, I'm dead.' _I am so nervous I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from giggling.  
>"You found her? Oh Peter..." He sounds so exited and happy for a moment, it's weird coming from him. It also creeps me out a little.<br>"But _what _Peter Whitlock?" He adds, hissing into the phone. There's the bad temper again. Creep.

"Well sir, there was a... complication." I explain everything I know of the relationship between Bella and Edward, her attack, the other Cullens and the new development between her and the Major. Then I wait, his breathing was slightly forced, I bet his face would be purple now if he was human. I was praying for my fingers and the rest of my body until he spoke again, after five minutes of waiting.

"Peter, considering she could be dead right now all I can say is thank you." To say that his words completely shocked me is the understatement of the millennium.  
>"Sir..." I choked out, unsure of what to say. You don't get compliments or thanks from <em>him<em>.  
>"No Peter, things will need to move a lot quicker than we expected but you managed to find<em> her <em>and _him _in the same day. I am a little impressed. I wish I had been there for her change but this will have to do. Keep him with her at all times, I don't want her to suffer. Peter, her name?"

I can already hear the love in his voice, I swear, that girl will be the end of us.  
>"Isabella Swan, but according to the Major she likes to go by Bella." I can't help but feel more relaxed and happy, apparently I cheated death twice in the last three days. But I still need to tell him about the wolves... <em>'Fuck me!'<em> Well, that was enough to put me on edge again. Perhaps death will come for me after all. _'Fucking tired of this shit.'_  
>"Isabella.." He said almost reverently.<p>

"Sir, before you go, apparently she has a talent for getting herself involved in the supernatural and has made friends with a whole pack of Shape-shifters, they turn into wolves. Real wolves, just really fucking big. The Cullens have some sort of peace treaty with them, as long as we don't go into their lands or hunt humans in this town we will have no problems with them." I spoke in Vampire speed hoping he wouldn't find it so bad, trying to keep my voice light and waited for lightning to strike me.

"Peter!" He cursed in Italian for a few seconds. I was just happy I have never bothered to learn that particular language.  
>"I better not find one scar on her besides the bites you understand?" I take a deep breath before replying. "Of course sir."<br>He sighed. "Very well, I will contact the Cullens and see what they have to say." I wanted to chuckle but really I just felt bad for Carlisle I'm sure he will be in lots of trouble.

"I will send them your way after they are informed of the situation. Except for Edward and the other girl. I will have Demetri... well it doesn't matter, you keep them both safe until I get there Peter." He said darkly. "Send my love to Charlotte." He added, sounding as if he was my best friend. I swear that man has multiple personalities, poor him.  
>"Yes sir, she sends her best as well." I let out a happy sigh because he didn't order me to remove my fingers again.<p>

"Peter, isn't he your Sire?" I frown, confused by the question.  
>"Yes he is sir, and Charlotte's as well." I hoped that wasn't a problem, after all we had been doing our jobs perfectly fine so far.<br>"Peter, I will send Garret and Kate over, you and Charlotte will be off duty starting now."  
>I gasped. <em>'What. The. Fuck!' <em>Why? No way! He couldn't do this to us.  
>"But sir, we can take care of them!" <em>'Damn him!' <em>Charlotte will kill me if I tell her we have to leave them now.

He cleared his throat. "He is her mate and Sire now, and you two were Sired by him."  
>I didn't understand. What the hell do I care about him being her Sire too, that doesn't mean we can't protect them both. I was about to start my rant when he continued.<br>"Peter, I know you and Charlotte will take care of them, but is no longer a _duty_, you are her 'family' by venom now. And she is mine, let's keep bussiness outside the 'family.' You go take care of her as a brother now." He grumbled, clearly not very pleased at having good little me as 'family' now.

I was shocked! This was_ too _good to be true. Charlotte and I would have _him_ visit on Christmas now. I couldn't help but chuckle at loud.  
>"Don't make me send Alistair, Peter." That was enough to sober me up.<br>"We will take care of them and wait for Garret and Kate. Thank you sir." I cleared my throat.  
>"Might as well drop the formalities too. It's Marcus. Goodbye Peter." He said reluctantly and ended the call before I could reply.<p>

I needed a minute to catch my breath._ 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! I think I'm going crazy now, Vampires don't need to breathe!' _The last six days had been too much, waiting by the window, the Major almost killing me and my mate, finding _her_ and now this.  
>I unnecessarily rubbed my eyes. Family with Marcus Volturi. Dear God, that is just fucking priceless, Charlotte won't believe her ears.<p>

I ran back to the house and found Charlotte, Jasper and Bella in his study. Charlotte gave me a questioning look as I stepped inside. I waved my hands, showing all my fingers still attached.  
>"Can't say I'm enjoying the dog smell." A few chuckles and mumbled 'Stupid leech' came from downstairs. "Jasper, we will have company soon."<br>Jasper let out a growl and blinked in surprise. I had to bite my tongue to avoid chuckling. The change isn't even done yet and he has already started behaving like a newly-mated Vampire.

"Company Peter?" My mate asked quickly.  
>"Why yes dear, remember Garret and Kate?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.<br>"I figured we could use a hand or four with the newborn. Jasper I think it's best if you don't contact the other Cullens for now."  
>I gave him a look, hoping he would take it as if I got the hint from my gift.<br>"But Carlisle and Esme, they would love to see her, I'm sure. I don't know what Edward and Alice told them to make them leave, they wouldn't have done it without their lies." I sighed.

"I know Jasper, of course they would love to see her, Charlotte and I haven't even met her yet and I can already see her as a little sister." I smiled and shook my head. _'Focus Peter!' _"How about we wait until she wakes up? With Garrett and Kate here she will have plenty of company." He nodded and turned back to Bella, one hand on her left arm and the other rubbing her hair softly.

"Bella darlin' everything will be alright. We are all waiting for you to wake up. Wait until you meet Peter and Charlotte. They are technically your brother and sister now, because you all share my venom." He smiled down at her. "And me, well you can see me as anything you like or need, I won't let anything bad happen to you, I will stay right here until you get tired of me, I hope you don't mind waking up into this life, if there had been another way I wouldn't have turned you without your consent, I swear. But there was nothing we could do and I just couldn't see you go." He sighed softly.

"Even your friend Jacob would rather see you as one of us than not see you at all, and that is saying something darlin' since the mutts would like nothing more than to see most of our kind in little pieces." He chuckled and the wolves outside barked, while the boys inside joined Jasper's laugher. I glanced at Charlotte and she gave a 'Why can't you be so romantic' look. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Jasper, we need clothes for Bella, Charlotte and I can go buy them. Stay with her." Jasper shook his head before replying.  
>"The guest room, it's filled with clothes and other things for her." I frowned.<br>"You know me, I like to be ready for anything. I had Jenks create new papers for her the day we met her. She can choose between Cullen, Whitlock, Hale or McCarty when she is ready." _'Or Volturi.' _I thought wryly. "I hope she chooses Whitlock." I blurted out without thinking._ 'Stupid Peter, stupid.' _Charlotte gave me a look and I shrugged. Jasper said 'Me too' so softly that I wonder if he really did say it.

All we could do was wait now, the night was finally coming down on us. Two days and a half more of transformation and waiting. Waiting for Garret and Kate to arrive, the Cullens and finally Marcus and his guard. I wonder how long it will take him to exit Volterra. I send a quick prayer for everyone else involved. _'Well fuck me!'_Apparently I turned religious at some point in the last six days. Carlisle will be pleased. I sigh and take a seat next to my mate enjoying the little peace we have left while we wait for Bella to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm really happy that you all seem to like the story so far, can only hope it continues to be that way. I saw a few questions about what is going on with Edward and Alice, I don't have a chapter planned out with their points of view right now but you'll see a bit of Edward and the attack on Chapter six.**

**Also, I'll make a list of the Covens/Vampires I'll use in my profile and give out some general info about them and update that as the story goes on. I should be able to complete that in a couple of days.**

**As for the time frame of the story, Chapter One starts the same day as Bella's 18th birthday party.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Marcus PoV- -Chapter 5- "Mistakes."**

* * *

><p>I mentally sigh glancing around the throne room. My eyes and body barely twitching. You learn a thing or two about being still while aware of your surroundings over the years. Being a Vampire also helps I suppose. Over a thousand years now. I mentally sigh again at my misfortune, the little show I have to put for my brothers is getting harder by the second. My eyes twitch slightly as I stop myself from rolling them. I can be quite melodramatic when I want to, you learn a thing or two about that with brothers like mine.<p>

I suppress a growl as our new guests are led into the room. Eleazar should know better than this. Leaving Denali to bring his Coven here? Kate and Garrett seem to be the only smart ones in that lot, or at least know how to follow orders and stay put in Alaska. I take a calming breath, stopping myself from unnecessarily rubbing my temples or dismembering Eleazar, not appropriate behavior for company.

My eyebrow twitched slightly whe Eleazar looked at me during the greeting. I keep my expression bored and indifferent as usual, my brothers and their guard wouldn't notice anyway, they stopped paying attention so long ago, it was almost too easy.  
>But Eleazar, oh he knows. I entertain myself thinking about suitable punishments for him while they chat, it's a nice way to spend time.<p>

I was quite entertained with that when I heard it. The sound of that cel phone ringing in the distance almost made my dead heart flutter, almost because I know better than to hope. A few Vampires in the room also recognized the ringing, Eleazar almost choked. Two rings tell me I need to call back. I excuse myself from the room with my usual indifferent tone. My brothers will probably think nothing of it, but still, it changes the routine, this call better be worth it or someone will be missing a few fingers for a couple of months.

Almost fifteen minutes later and the call with Peter finished, I stood in the only soundproof room I have, my private library, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself.  
><em>'They found her... Isabella.' <em>Over a thousand years of pretending to be loyal to my brothers but too depressed to really care about what they do. Over a thousand years of waiting and it's finally over._ 'Isabella...' _I sat down against the wall for a few minutes. So many things to do now and plans to put in motion but I have to wait a few minutes to recover from the imaginary shock the news put me into.

A thousand years of waiting and forcing myself not to hope and finally I can stop the show, I can stop pretending. I was feeling ecstatic, they found her and her mate and in fifteen minutes I went from being alone to having four people under my care, a 'family' for all intents and purposes, possibly more, depending on what the good Doctor Cullen has to say for himself, not that I care, if it was for me I would see them all dead for leaving Isabella alone, but I don't think that would please her much.

I chuckle softly and shake my head. It really is her, I am already caring about what she may think and trying to please her. If only Didyme was here. My heart will always ache for her, but now finally I have someone else to live for, someone with a little part of her and me. The part my brothers were not able to take away from me, and _never _will. A thousand years or waiting and I would wait a thousand more if it was needed to feel like I do now.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what's next. Many calls and orders to give, leaving Volterra without making my brothers suspicious but the most important call will be to Carlisle. Finding out if him and _all_ his Coven have to die for his mistakes or if some can be spared. I can't say what would please me the most but it doesn't matter much, my mind is already trying to please Isabella, they will become an extended family if that is her wish.  
>I chuckle again before typing the number into the phone.<p>

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

**-Carlisle PoV-**

I kept my eyes fixated on the window. It's too hard to look at my mate and my two children.  
>I feel like my life is falling apart and I should be somewhere else instead of here. No, not just somewhere else, but with my other daughter, Bella. Lord knows how she is doing right now.<br>I replay the events of the last six days in my head over and over, I just don't understand where we went wrong. Alice and Jasper had been happy together for the last six decades. Edward found Bella and he had never been happier since he woke up into this life.

Now, my family was broken. What Alice and Edward did was worse than if they had made a snack of every teenager in the Fork's High school. I chuckle softly and the rest of my family turn to give me odd looks. I just sigh and avoid their eyes. Interesting that I would rather see hundreds of teenagers dead than my family breaking apart, but I do. And it's worse since we left a part of our family behind. I don't know if that was the right choice. Lord I miss Bella, Esme and Emmett are so sad, even Rosalie is behaving odd, even if she won't admit it.

And Jasper, my poor child, he didn't deserve what they did to him. He has tried so hard to fit in with this family for the last decades, even if he doesn't even need to try. He is a part of the family no matter what he does. I can only pray that he will realize this and come back to us. After what Alice and Edward did, if anyone needs to leave for a few decades is them, not Jasper. He did nothing wrong, he didn't even attack them after he walked in on them, I wonder if I would have shown that much self control if it had been Esme. A growl escapes my lips and I shudder just at the thought of it._ 'Better not think about that Carlisle.'_

I sigh and keep staring at the window, I'm not sure how much time passed while I was trying to figure out a way to go around Alice and Edward's gifts to contact Bella. I must have gone through a hundred different scenarios in my head, the cel phone ringing in my pocket made me come back from my thoughts. I sigh and shake my head, Alice probably saw me planning all that. I wish it would stop ringing, I don't want to talk to her anyone else.

I guess it's better if I answer, she won't give up. I glance down at the screen and frown.  
>"Private number, odd" I say to my family before accepting the call. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen."<br>I answer softly, it could be work related after all.  
>"Carlisle Cullen." I gasp softly as the deep voice answers, a voice few have heard in the last thousand years, last time he honored me so was when I left the Volturi, over two hundred years ago. It takes me a moment to come back from the shock of hearing <em>his <em>voice.

"Yes sir." I say hesitantly, I can't think of a reason why this man would call me. I can't think of a reason why I would even _want_ him to call me.  
>"Are you alone Carlisle?" He sounds... amused. For some reason I don't like it. I shift in my seat and glance to my family, they are not making any noises of course, but I can't lie to him.<br>"No sir, some members of my family are with me." I am getting more nervous by the second.  
>"Which members of your family Carlisle?" I can almost hear the venom in his voice. His tone went from amused to angry. I wonder what is going on.<br>"My wife and mate Esme, my son Emmet and his wife and mate Rosalie, sir." I glance at them as I call their names. Surely they haven't done anything to get in trouble with the Volturi.  
>"I will wait until your children are outside your hearing range to continue with this call Carlisle. Your mate can stay." He said calmly.<p>

I glance at Rosalie and Emmet and nod once, they hesitate and I raise an eyebrow slightly. They are my children and I have never used my power as their Coven leader and Sire but I will if they don't leave in the next five seconds... or three. They look surprised by my action, as small as it is but they leave. I wait for a few seconds again to make sure they ran into the woods, far enough to be outside my hearing range and take a deep breath.

"They are gone sir." I stand from the couch taking Esme's hand and move slowly towards my office. _'Lord help me, I hope all my children are safe.'  
><em>"I am disappointed in you Carlisle. I always thought you cared for every member of your _family_." He spat the last word and a low growl escaped my lips, how can he imply that I don't?  
>"Of course I do sir." I reply a little more harshly than I intended.<br>"Do you now? Then why was one of your children left all _alone_ in Forks, without any kind of protection in her more... fragile condition?" His question confuses me for a moment, does he know about Bella? _'Oh Lord the Law! Please Lord help her.'  
><em>  
>Esme was quick to understand his meaning and started sobbing for our child, looking at me with her glistening eyes silently begging me to do something.<br>"Please sir, please don't hurt her." I choke out, fighting back my own sobs. "Please I beg you sir, the Law was broken but I can assure you my child won't tell another soul about us. Please sir!" I'm practically screaming at the phone now.  
>"Peace Carlisle, I have no intention of hurting Isabella. I can't say the same for other members of your family though. Where are Edward and Alice right now?" He sounds sincere but why would he want to hurt my other children?<br>"I don't know sir. They left." I reply a little more calmly after my outburst a few seconds ago.  
>"Edward attacked Isabella and almost killed her." He hissed. "If it wasn't for your other son, Jasper and the members of his family Peter and Charlotte, she would be dead right now."<p>

I gasped, this couldn't be true. _'Edward, he would never do anything to harm Bella!'_ I had to stop another sob after that thought. That is a lie, he already hurt her by sleeping with Alice.  
>"It is true Carlisle. Lucky for you Jasper was able to save her. She is <em>turning <em>as we speak.  
>The fact that she is still breathing is the only reason why you and the rest of your family are in one piece Carlisle, I doubt Isabella will be happy with me if I kill you all for your mistakes." He said in an amused tone but something in his voice told me he was dead serious and that my family and I were lucky to be alive right now.<p>

But I couldn't think, Vampire brain be damned, what is he talking about? Why would he care about what our Bella wants?  
>"Sir... I don't understand." It was all I could say, at least Esme stopped sobbing after hearing Bella is safe.<br>"Carlisle it's_ her_. I am disappointed about the attack and the way _she_ had to be saved and how _she_ will wake up into this life without a choice in the matter, but at least _she_ is safe for now."

I sat down slowly, it's not really possible for a Vampire to go into shock, but the feeling is the same. Marcus words kept ringing in my ears. _'It's her. All this time she was right in front of me, and we left her. Dear Lord, if he kills us all I wouldn't be able to hold him at fault.'  
><em>"Where.. where is she now sir?" I could see Esme's confused look, soon I will have to explain everything to her, and to my two children.

"Forks, her Sire and family are there too, Garret and Kate will be joining them shortly. I was also informed of a whole pack of Wolves in the area, friends of our Isabella." He chuckled. Marcus Volturi chuckled! _'Dear Lord I never thought I would live to see this day.'_  
>"Carlisle you keep surprising me, a peace treaty with Shape-shifters? Only you would manage that my old friend. Only you and your family would miss what was right in front of your eyes for the past year and a half, always so caring. Of course you wouldn't notice the difference." He sighed. "I can't say I hold you at fault for that, but we will talk more about Edward, Alice and their punishments later."<p>

"Yes sir." I whispered softly. I squeezed Esme's hand, we got our daughter back but we might still loose two of our children.  
>"I will leave you to speak to your family. Isabella should be waking up in three days. Make your arrangements and go back to Forks on the fourth day. Carlisle, Jasper is her mate."<br>Esme and I gasped. "Leave them be and allow them to figure that part by themselves, they have been through enough to be pushed into it. All will be well in the end my friend.  
>You and your family will be safe from Alice and Edward's gifts for the moment, they are being tracked down as we speak." He ended the call before I could reply. I took a deep breath and called Emmet. Five minutes later Esme, Emmet and Rosalie were standing in front of me, waiting for me to speak.<p>

After explaining what happened to them they also needed a moment to recover from the shock. Once they regained the ability to form coherent sentences Esme and Emmet couldn't have been more pleased. Rosalie was hesitant, but if Bella is really _her_, that hesitance will be forgotten soon. I still couldn't believe what Marcus said, I couldn't be more happy for her of course, having so many people who care for her already will certainly change the way she sees herself, and with a little luck, will help heal whatever damage Edward did.  
><em>'Marcus said make your arrangements Carlisle, focus!' <em>I chastised myself and stood up.  
>At least we would be able to return to Forks soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all _-so-_ much for your reviews! Most of the questions from the last chapter involved Marcus and Bella's relationship, I hope I was able to answer some of them with this chapter or at least give you all a better idea of what's going on with that, but of course the entire explanation will come whenever Peter messes up and lets something slip or when Marcus finally arrives to Forks!**

**Next chapter is almost done too! Bella has a thing or two to say about her boyfriend Edward trying to have her for dinner and Jasper's lovely voice. I should be able to update tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Bella's PoV- -Chapter 6- "Perfection"**

* * *

><p><em>'Please don't do it Bella, don't follow him!' <em>The little voice in the back of my mind is telling me not to follow Edward into the woods, but I have never been very good at listening to reason, so why would I change now? I sigh and follow him anyway. He has been acting very odd for the last three days, since the little 'accident' at my birthday party.

I sigh again, stupid birthday party. I didn't even want it! Poor Jasper he must feel so bad, I worry for him because I haven't been able to tell him he shouldn't feel sorry or ashamed, it was an accident, they happen, nothing we can do but be glad we are all ok now. Even the little voice in my head agrees.

We have been walking for a while now, I wonder why he needs to go so deep into the woods? _'Perhaps he finally decided to eat you?' _The voice said, I chuckled and shook my head, that wouldn't be very good for my health.  
>"Why are you laughing Bella?" He asked in an annoyed tone, stopping to look at me.<br>"I was just wondering why we need to go so deep into the woods and something silly crossed my mind." I chuckle softly again. Wouldn't that be funny though?_ 'Yes, yes it would be, in a very sick and twisted way. Ask him to take you back home now Bella.' _Stupid little voice kept trying to make me afraid... This is Edward though, of course he won't hurt me. _'Pfft!'_

"And what is that?" He said while taking a few steps closer to me, looking deeply into my eyes, trying to dazzle me. Even the annoying voice swooned and sighed. Weakling.  
>"Well... about you luring me out here to eat me. Like I said it's just something silly." I grin and try to reach for his hand but he stops me by taking a step away from me.<em> 'Oh I think you just made him very mad.' <em>The voice whispers. Well he asked!  
>"Very funny Bella." He says without a hint of humor in his voice and I just shrug. He really needs a sense of humor. Jasper and Emmet would totally find it funny.<br>"Well then if you are not going to eat me, what are we doing here?" I ask while looking around the woods.

"I'm leaving Bella." I frowned a little, leaving? What the hell does he mean?  
>"When will you be back?" I wondered what I could do with the rest of the family while he is away. Shopping with Alice for sure, video games with Emmet, maybe Jasper would let me borrow some of his books. The little voice was especially happy about my reading idea.<br>"No Bella, I won't be coming back. We are moving away from Forks. My family is already gone." I gasped. What? Everyone is gone? Without saying goodbye? That can't be!

"Why?" My voice broke a little. Why would they leave me without saying goodbye?  
>"I don't want you anymore Bella, this was a waste of my time." He spat, but that wasn't what I asked. Not exactly.<br>His words did sting a little but I'm more worried about everyone else leaving me without a second glance, did I do something to upset them? I look up at Edward with tears in my eyes just as he turns to leave. _'Let him go Bella, don't follow!'_ But I couldn't, I _had_ to know.

"Wait please! They can't leave me like this! Where did everyone go?" I sniff and try to keep up with his fast pace but he turns, surprise clear on his face, a low growl escaping his mouth.  
>"They!" He roared and in less than a second I was on the ground, Edward on top of me and not the <em>good type <em>of 'on top' either. He was applying to much pressure to my hips. _'Well didn't I say not to follow?' _The little voice said. I have to admit I didn't see it coming.  
>"Edward.." I whispered trying to push him away, like if it would do much good. I almost laughed at the complete absurdity of the situation. He of course wasn't listening.<p>

To say I was shocked to see his hand moving closer to my neck, is saying too little, I thought Vampires liked to bite! I felt pain in my neck and heard Edward moaning as he lowered his head to the wound he made. At least one of us was feeling good I suppose. I was waiting for my life to flash in my eyes like they say it happens in the movies, but all I could think about was my parents and my adopted Vampire family. I doubt they will be very pleased with Edward for killing me. But if they left me without even saying goodbye... Perhaps they didn't really love me or consider me a part of their family?

Well as if my boyfriend trying to eat me and the deep cut on my neck were not enough to hurt me, the thought of my adopted family not loving me was. I loved them all so much. I could barely think now, I guess Edward was nearly done drinking my blood, my eyelids were so heavy and I was feeling very tired. My last thoughts were of Charlie, Renee, Jacob but especially about the Cullens and how lucky I was to have spent the last year and a half with them.

I thought about how much I would miss talking with Carlisle, cooking with Esme, listening to Alice speak for hours about the latest fashion shows, even if such things don't really interest me, playing video games with Emmet, watching Rosalie from far away working on her car, and Jasper, always keeping a careful distance from me while we sat quietly reading a book, but even with the distance I could feel how calm and happy he was just sitting there, checking about my human needs every hour or so.

I could feel movement around me now, did I finally die? Someone keeps calling my name but for the longest time my eyes won't open, one of the voices sounds lovely and I want to answer. I force my eyes to open and I couldn't be more happy to see him. "Jasper..." I try to smile but something is wrong, I feel so tired, I can't even say another word before the darkness enveloped me. I mentally sighed. Well I'm sure that was Jasper, perhaps my family didn't leave me after all. Why would Jasper be here alone? Not that I would complain if he is, after all if he is here it means that they didn't leave without saying a word. Maybe they all left goodbye messages with him.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I heard Jasper whisper close to my ear. He sounded so sad. _'Why are you sorry?' _I wanted to ask but my mouth wouldn't move and then I felt it. He was biting my wrist! _'Oh God is he thirsty too?' _I felt three more bites._ 'Well that is odd, he wouldn't need to bite me so much to drink from me... Oh! He found me and he is trying to save me!' _I finally decided, well I can't complain about that. Becoming a Vampire... I have wanted that since I found out about Edward, I had been thinking so much about spending an eternity with him that now I wasn't so sure of what I would do alone.

But it couldn't be so bad right? I mean I did have the little voice in my head to keep me company after all. _'God you are crazy Bella.' _The voice taunted me. Well I'm not the only one that is crazy. I talk to the little voice, sure, but _it_ talks back to me! At least I'm human, or was, since I'm changing now... Can't say the same for the voice. How the hell does that work anyway? I hope it goes away with the change. _'Focus Bella!' _I guess it won't.

I heard someone asking Jasper about his mate, and though I found odd that he said Alice is not his mate, I felt a bit better, perhaps I wouldn't need to rely in the little voice for company. Jasper and I could keep reading together in his study! And without the scent of my blood it would be even easier to do! The little voice let out a happy sigh. I wonder when the pain will start. According to Edward becoming a Vampire is supposed to be very painful, but I can't feel a thing. Better not complain about that.

I heard them speak about going into the house with me and I felt some movement but it wasn't long until I was resting comfortably somewhere in the house, I supposed.  
>"Jacob" I heard Jasper whisper and then he moved away. <em>'Oh my God it hurts! Oh God make it stop! I rather die! Why can't I scream for them to kill me?'<em>

The pain stopped as soon as I felt Jasper's hand on my arm again._ 'Please don't leave me again, please!' _I chanted in my head. I relaxed again after a moment and heard him speaking to Jacob about money and buying things and how I don't seem to be in pain whenever he is touching me. _'Thank God he noticed, please don't leave me Jasper!' _

I wanted to sleep but I couldn't so I focused on listening to the voices around me. Peter and Charlotte were Jasper's friends it seems, they spoke some about the pain I felt and then Jasper told her I needed a bath. I wonder if I am blushing now. As bad as it sounds, I hope he doesn't leave my side while she bathes me, he could just close his eyes. I chuckle, first time I will naked with a man near by and I'm unconscious. Lucky me.

After a bath and some silence I hear someone entering the room again.  
>"Can't say I'm enjoying the dog smell." Peter said and then listen to quiet chuckles. "Jasper, we will have company soon." He continued and I heard someone growling.<br>"Company Peter?" Charlotte asked quickly.  
>"Why yes dear, remember Garret and Kate?" Peter replied, sounding amused. "I figured we could use a hand or two with the newborn. Jasper I think it's best if you don't contact the other Cullens for now." <em>'Not calling the other Cullens? Why not?'<em>I wanted to ask him so bad, I missed them and wanted to see them.

"But Carlisle and Esme, they would love to see her, I'm sure. I don't know what Edward and Alice told them to make them leave, they wouldn't have done it without their lies." Jasper said, and I was both glad and disappointed, they didn't leave me without saying goodbye because they don't love me, Edward and Alice said something to make them leave, a lie according to Jasper. I felt confused, Alice is my best friend and Edward is my boyfriend, or was, I guess that trying to kill me qualifies as 'I don't want to date you anymore.'

"I know Jasper, of course they would love to see her, Charlotte and I haven't even met her yet and I can already see her as a little sister." Peter said, _'A little sister?' _Well I'm glad they won't send me away as soon as I wake up at least.  
>"How about we wait until she wakes up? With Garrett and Kate here she will have plenty of company." He continued and it did make sense, I couldn't really see them right now anyway, stupid eyelids not functioning.<p>

"Bella darlin' everything will be alright. We are all waiting for you to wake up. Wait until you meet Peter and Charlotte. They are technically your big brother and sister now, because you all share my venom." Jasper was talking to me now and his voice sounded beautiful. "And me, well you can see me as anything you like or need, I won't let anything bad happen to you, I will stay right here until you send me away. I hope you don't mind waking up into this life, if there had been another way I wouldn't have turned you without your consent I swear. But there was nothing we could do and I just couldn't see you go." He sighed softly. I felt warm and fuzzy inside he was so kind. _'Of course I won't mind waking up as a Vampire!'_ I wanted to say. _'Especially if I get to stay with you.'_ The little voice added, swooning.

"Even your friend Jacob would rather see you as one of us than not see you at all, and that is saying something darlin' since the mutts would like nothing more than see most of our kind in little pieces." He chuckled and the wolves outside barked, while the boys inside joined Jasper's laughter. I couldn't be more happy. I couldn't wait to wake up!

"Jasper, we need clothes for Bella, Charlotte and I can go buy them. Stay with her." Peter said. I guess I will need clothes, wonder what I'm wearing now... if anything. I wanted to blush again but the thought of being naked in the same room with Jasper didn't sound bad. _'Especially if he was naked too.'_ The little voice added.  
>"The guest room, it's filled with clothes and other things for her. You know me, I like to be ready for anything. I had Jenks create new papers for her the day we met her. She can choose between Cullen, Whitlock, Hale or McCarty when she is ready." He had papers made for me? And bought clothes? Oh he is so kind, I have to remember to thank him and do something nice for him as soon as I can.<p>

"I hope she chooses Whitlock." Peter blurted out. Well that would make sense, Jasper did say we all share his venom now.  
>"Me too." I heard Jasper saying softly, he wants me to use his last name? Oh this couldn't be more perfect. I would love to use it too. The room was silent after that, I could hear people downstairs watching T.V. but I focused on the hand on my arm. Jasper was making soothing circles in my skin with his thumb, I hope he never stops for the next three days or after that.<p>

No one was speaking now, that irritated me a little, just laying here without being able to move or open my eyes is a little boring. So I started to think about the last year and a half, it certainly was the best of my life, if you don't count the near death experiences and sexual frustration. _'Especially the sexual frustration.' _The little voice said. Oh my God! What if I have to spend eternity like this? I wanted to kill Edward, it was all his fault!_ 'Nu uh, wasn't all Edward's fault.' _I thought about that for a moment, if not with Edward, when did it start?  
><em><br>**-Flashback-**  
>I sighed leaning my forehead against the cold wall outside my Biology class trying to calm myself. That boy, Edward Cullen is so cute but he really creeped me out a little, I wonder what his problem was? He looked like he wanted to kill me. A hand on my shoulder made me gasp and jump a little, I turned around quickly, a little scared about Edward being back, but what I saw was... much, much better.<em>

_Jasper Hale was his name, according to Jessica. He was looking down at me, frowning and looking concerned. I could only gape at him. He was so handsome. Wavy blond hair falling close to his jaw, butterscotch coloured eyes, his nose looked like a sculpture. _'Oh god I wish I could touch it.' _His jaw line was so strong and defined I can only imagine what it would feel to trail kisses and nibbles on it on my way to his mouth, his lips were the epitome of perfection. I could feel a little wetness in my panties now, his perfection was turning me on so much._

_My eyes continued down to his neck, making me wish I could lick it._ 'Oh God! Lick it? Where did that come from?' _He was wearing a tight white jacket and dark gray jeans. His jacket fit his torso so well, it almost looked especially made for him. I wanted to unbutton it so I could see his chest, even with the jacket I could see it was most likely perfectly defined. _'Oh my God! How long have I been staring at him like a crazy person?' _I blushed and looked up into his eyes again, he was staring at me still, looking amused? I was so embarrassed and turned on at the same time, the thought of him knowing I was checking him out only made my sittuation worse. I wanted to die, but not before I could bring myself some release._

_His hold on my shoulder tightened slightly and I took a deep breath. He smelled delicious, I think my eyes rolled back a little. And then I heard his voice. I swear I could have an orgasm just listening to it. _'I'm officially crazy now, I will have myself committed... after some release.'  
><em>"Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of southern accent in his voice. I closed my eyes as they rolled back again and took a deep breath.<br>"Mmhmm." I couldn't trust myself enough to speak but I opened my eyes to see him grinning at me, his mouth parting slightly, making me wish it was all over me.  
>"You are going to be late to your next class, don't want to get in trouble right?" He raised a perfect eyebrow at me and I sighed and shook my head, still unable to speak.<em>

_Getting in trouble was worth it if I got to stand like this with him, though I wouldn't mind if he pressed his chest against mine a little, I remembered about what Jessica said. Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen were together. Very disappointing, but I didn't have to think they were together... later in my bed, as long as it's only in your head, can't be considered as cheating right? I smiled a little and whispered 'thank you' to him and ran to my gym class.  
><strong>-End of flashback!-<strong>_

Right. My sexual frustration started that day and now I'm here unable to move with at least three Vampires in the room that _know _whenever I'm aroused. Stupid Vampire senses. Better stop thinking about Jasper's perfection. I forced myself to think about other things while waiting for the next person to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your reviews in the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked Marcus, I was a little worried about that, didn't want to make him serious all the time, like I said before not much into overly dramatic stuff. I'm also glad that I was able to answer some of the questions you all had!**

**I liked writting this chapter a lot, especially the little flashback. *Swoons***  
><strong>Next chapter will be Peter's PoV again! In case you are missing him. I'm about halfway through it so I should be able to update tomorrow or the next day.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Peter's PoV- -Chapter 7- "Friends."**

* * *

><p>Bella is going to be the death of us, I swear. We were perfectly calm and happy sitting down in the guest room, just watching her seemingly sleeping form when we were suddenly hit with the scent of her arousal. <em>'Unfuckingbelievable! She is supposed to be burning for fucks sake! And instead she is having some sort of wet dream! Fuck!' <em>The scent made my eyes roll back a little and I had to bite my tongue to stop a moan from escaping my lips. I may or may not had an accident in my pants as well. Thank God Jasper was too busy trying to stop himself from ripping Bella's clothes off to notice that.

It didn't help much that as soon as we noticed it Jasper started projecting his gift and judging by the sounds downstairs, even the dogs were trying to hump the couch. In the next second I had Charlotte straddling my lap. I took a deep breath, wrapping my hands on her tiny waist while kissing and nibbling her neck, purring softly, her hand moving to the back of my head, pressing herself tighter against me. I started running my hands gently up her thighs. With the last bit of my control I hissed turning a little to look at Jasper. If he didn't get his shit together fast Charlotte would start ripping our clothes appart right fucking there.

Jasper stifled a moan. "Oh God! Oh fuck! I'm so sorry." He took a few deep breaths trying to regain control of his gift. After a few more seconds of dry humping my mate, the lust finally disappeared. I whimpered softly when Charlotte went back to sit next to me in the couch, chucking and fanning her face with one hand. I rearranged the problem in my pants.

I went to open the windows in the room quickly, hoping that would make her scent fade to help with Jasper's control a little.  
>I went back next to my mate and we all sat there for a while, unable to speak, even the dogs were quiet.<br>"What the fuck Jasper?" My mate said after a ten minutes of silence. He grimaced.  
>"What that her lust you where projecting?" I asked, hoping it wasn't, little sis and all. <em>'Yuck!'<em>  
>"No, I didn't feel a thing from her, it was... all me." He said softly and sighed. "I'm sorry."<br>Everyone in the house laughed. Jasper will be in trouble when she finally wakes up.

A few hours have passed since the lust incident and the last time someone spoke.  
>Jasper is too damn busy swooning at Bella. I shake my head a little and look at Charlotte who is <em>also<em> too interested in looking at Bella while she is out cold. I give up and glance down at her with a sigh. Alright, I get it, I could just stare for hours too but the silence is getting annoying. If only the dogs didn't smell so bad I would be downstairs with them.  
>I stand up and walk lazily to the open window. A little over two days and she will wake up.<p>

At least the company is close now. They should keep me entertained until Bella wakes up, unless they _also_ get into the damn staring contest with Jasper and my mate.  
>"Garrett and Kate should be here in a few minutes, finally." I sighed. "You two just staring at Bella is driving me insane. Yes, she is cute and will be perfect once the change ends but God at least grab a book or something she won't go anywhere if you look away for five seconds."<br>I roll my eyes at the soft growls coming from my mate and Jasper.

"Sorry Bella." I continue. "But I rather stare at you once you are awake, at least that way you will get annoyed and hopefully try to take a bite at me." I chuckled. "Can't wait to see how well you will take your newborn strength. Do me a favor and surprise our little Jasper here by giving him a bite or two. I promise that he will _love _it." I said while moving towards the bed and stopped to stroke her hair softly for a moment. Jasper growled again and I removed my hand before he could bite it off.

He still has no idea, judging by the confused look in his face. Sometimes I wonder how he survived the War. Yeah he is great when it comes to battle planning and fighting, but so naive in such a simple, instinctual matter as mating. I just grin at him and shake my head.  
>"I will go wait by the tree line, have to keep them from putting down the dogs." I chuckle softly and grumbles come from downstairs and outside the house. The little puppies need a sense of humor. I jump down the window and run towards the trees.<p>

After a few minutes of waiting I can see them running towards me. I grin at them, it's been a while and I will enjoy my new 'family' position very much. Pity we can't let Jasper know yet.  
>I put my best Marcus face as they stop a few feet in front of me.<br>Garrett doesn't waste any time and tackles me, mock punching and twisting my arms behind my back.

"I could get you fired for that man!" I chuckle as I wrestle him for a few seconds and move away quickly when I see Kate closing in on me, she cheats with her stupid shocks.  
>"Peace brother, sister." I raise my hands and give my Marcus voice a try and they both laugh.<br>"Get over yourself Captain." Kate rolled her eyes at me. "Being family or not changes nothing!" She hissed before adding. "You are still a fucking pain in the ass." She doesn't really mean it, her smile tells me that much. Garrett, Kate, Charlotte and I come a long way. I waved my hand at her.

"Of course Kate darlin' but the Major is inside the house so better just call me Peter, I'm off duty after all, just make sure you bring me the paper in the morning." I laugh but I shouldn't have said that, she quickly tackles me to the ground and gives me a shock hard enough to make me let out a loud growl. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' _I chant in my head and remind myself that I had it coming and it's just a game. Her gift hurts like a bitch.

"Kate.." Garrett whispers softly. I take a deep breath and roll my eyes at him, he knows me better than to think I will attack his mate for that.  
>"Give it a rest Garrett it's fine, I deserved it and she should take advantage of it now, she won't be able to do it once with are with the Major." I smile sweetly at Kate and she just curses at me under her breath.<p>

"Poor Major doesn't know yet, and we better let him find out by himself." I warn them. They both look at me in shock and disbelief.  
>"Yeah, I know, great instincts for fighting but the he is completely clueless about this." I shake my head while they laugh.<br>"Well I'm going to have fun reminding him of that once he figures it out." Garret says after catching his breath, quite unnecessary of course.

I see Kate narrowing her eyes at me. "I bet you a thousand and an a free week that it takes the poor Major a week to find out."  
>I laugh and shake her hand, a free week is tempting.<br>"I say less. Have to have faith in my Sire and all that." I will probably loose this bet.  
>"He is growling left and right whenever someone approaches her, then puts in such a confused look, don't laugh if you want to keep your arms attached. Oh and don't kill the dogs, they are quite attached to Bella and she is to them. They are alright, except for the smell."<br>They nod at me as I wrinkle my nose and turn to lead us back to the house.

We could hear Jasper growling softly as we opened the front door.  
>"Don't be so grumpy Jasper, it's just Kate and Garrett coming to see the sleeping beauty."<br>I say trying to break the tension. The growling stops, lucky for us and we make our wait up to the bedroom very slowly.  
>"Jasper, Charlotte! It has been too long my friends." Garrett said with a light tone on his voice, but was quick to place his hand around Kate and stand very still next to the door. If the Major looses it and runs on instinct alone it won't be pretty for us. At least I was able to hide all the lighters in the house.<p>

Kate smiled to them before looking at Bella. "She is beautiful." She said, almost reverently, it made Jasper look a little more at ease. Garrett was smart enough to remain silent looking to the floor submissively. Females might get away with calling her that, and me because he is my Sire, but other males better not point out Bella's beauty if they want to keep their heads attached to their bodies.

"Kate, why don't you help me choose an outfit for my new sister." Charlotte said with a smile. "As pretty as she looks in Jasper's shirt, I'm sure she won't mind waking up with something more... appropriate." Kate chuckled and nodded before following my mate to the walk-in closet, chatting away about the best look for Vampire Bella.

"Has there been any changes with her pain Jasper?" I ask him, just to keep the conversation going.  
>"Still nothing, I haven't tested what happened again though, and I don't plan to either." He frowned a little and stroked Bella's hair softly.<br>"What happened?" Garrett asked curiously.  
>I shrugged and glanced at him. "It seems my sister here doesn't feel the burning as long as Jasper has a hand on her." I grinned at the double meaning of what I said, which got me soft hisses from my mate, Kate and Jasper, Garrett grinned as well.<br>"Lucky for her, you are right Jasper better not test it again." Jasper nodded to him, relaxing some more.

"Jasper, honey?" My mate called from the closet and we were all shocked by the soft growl forming inside Bella's chest. I blinked a few times and with much effort managed not to laugh. Jasper's confused look didn't help much. Charlotte cleared her throat and came out the closet carrying a forest green cocktail dress, matching underwear and white flat shoes.  
>"You bought the clothes?" He nodded. "Didn't know you had such a good taste." She smiled and glanced at me and Garrett. "Boys turn around and Jasper, put your hand on her forehead and close your eyes while we change her." We all did as ordered and a few seconds later we turned back to look at Bella.<p>

She looked like a dream and the transformation isn't even over yet. Only Charlotte surpasses her in beauty and that, I'm sure it's only because she is my mate. Poor Major will have humans and non-mated Vampires heads over hills in love with Bella. I chuckle softly and glance at Garrett, it looks like he is thinking the same. I see Jasper bending over a little, closer to Bella, it looks like she is about to kiss her so I clear my throat softly. Wouldn't be proper for them to have their first kiss while she is unconscious. _'I'm such a cock-blocker.'_

Jasper blinks and leans away from her and glances around the room, confused by his actions. When he looks at me, I offer him a smile and turn to focus my eyes on my mate, thinking about how she makes me feel every day since I met her, knowing Jasper will be able to notice my feelings. Might as well help the poor man along and win the bet against Kate. I heard Jasper gasp, and turn to look at Bella, one hand on her arm, the other cupping her face, his eyes glistening.

"Bella is my mate." He said softly and smiled down at her, I had never seen him so happy before, not once in over a hundred and fifty years. Not when we finally escaped Maria, or with the little bitch he thought was his mate. I shook my head and glanced at Kate who managed to look both happy and annoyed by smiling and rolling her eyes at me. I didn't loose the bet after all.

At least the Major will know how to act when she wakes up. We can only pray and hope Bella will be able to recognize the pull fast, with so many people around, it will be hard enough to both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Gasp* He knows!**  
><strong>Thank you again for your reviews everyone! I 3 you all! I know I'm evil for leaving the story like that but I'll make it up to everyone next chapter I promise, I'll have both Jasper and Bella's PoVs about his little mate comment. I'll try not to make it too repetitive as well, not sure how much is everyone into reading the same things in different perspectives, I have tried to keep that to the minimum so far.<strong>

**Anyway! Since next chapter is a little bigger it may take me a bit more to update, I'll try to do it at some point during the next couple of days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Jasper's PoV- -Chapter 8- "Mates."**

* * *

><p>"Bella is my mate." I said softly and couldn't contain my smile. It hit me like a fucking ton of bricks.<em> 'She is my mate, she is my mate.' <em>I chanted in my brain. I didn't know if I should be freaking out, laughing or crying. _'She is my mate and apparently I am a thirteen year old girl now.' _  
>It all made sense though, what I have been feeling since I saw her in the woods and everything I have felt towards her since the first day I saw her outside her Biology class.<p>

_**-Flashback-**_  
><em>"Are you alright?" I asked to the new girl, I felt her fear all the way from my English class, five classrooms next to this one, I made my way to her so fast and without a second thought, but now all I could feel and smell was her arousal. A hint of my southern accent decided to appear in my voice. It had been so long since I spoke like this. Over six decades. Alice really hated it.<em>

_The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the scent of her arousal still lingering in the air around us. Was it normal for human girls to get aroused by simple questions? And why would she close her eyes when I am talking to her? My cock twitched in my pants a little. Humans are odd. It seems the family doesn't really understand them as much as they think. I am certainly confused by the reactions of this girl._

_"Mmhmm." She moaned her answer.  
><em>'OhmyfuckingGod! She moaned it!' _My cock was trying to burst out of my pants now. Well I guess the girl was not as shaken as I thought, the fear I felt coming from her had been so strong. I was concerned... For some reason I couldn't understand, I wanted to make sure the girl was ok. _'And fuck her too!' _Of course, apparently I wanted to fuck her now too, but as a gentleman I would only do that after I made sure she was absolutely fine. _'It's official. Fuck! I'm loosing my mind now, I need to hunt soon.'  
><em>I thought and then I remembered where we were, fucking in the hallway, never a good idea.<em>

_"You are going to be late to your next class, don't want to get in trouble right?" I raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed and shook her head. Why wouldn't she speak to me? I wanted to hear her voice again or a better yet another one of her little moans, it hadn't been very easy to follow her conversation earlier in the cafeteria, she didn't really speak much then either. Why was I so interested in this girl?_

_Her lust spiked for some reason and I had to stifle a moan. Her scent was delicious and her emotions were so strong. She whispered 'thank you' to me and walked away quickly. I wanted to follow her, my erection agreed with me, it felt very uncomfortable in my pants now, I doubt I will be able to get rid of it anytime soon. I sighed and made my way to my last class._

_Every time I saw Bella after that time outside her Biology class, even if it was from far away I got instantly hard. I could remember the scent of her arousal so well, even considering my Vampire senses. I ran into her a week after that day. I drove into town to buy some more 'food props' for Esme. I noticed her scent as soon as I walked into the grocery store. I followed it slowly, paying attention to the other humans around me. It almost felt like I was stalking my prey, but it was different... I couldn't understand it exactly. Perhaps it's because I fed last night._

_I finally saw her standing on her tiptoes trying to reach for a box of cereal, I made my way to her quickly and reached for the box she wanted, pressing myself slightly against her side, making her gasp softly and tilt her head up to look at me. The scent of her arousal hit me as soon as she realized it was me and I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from moaning._  
><em>Why did I press myself against her? It had been close to a hundred years since I was this close to a human.<em>

_"There you go." I offered the box and took one for my own cart. "Been wanting to try the taste of this for a week now.' I said, leaning down a little, close to her ear. Obviously I wasn't talking about the cereal. My southern accent present in my voice again, she took a deep breath and her heartbeat picked up, letting me know she likes the tone of my voice or my proximity to her. I like it too._  
><em>"Thank you" She whispered with a blush and took the box but didn't move away from me.<em>

'God I want to... I don't even know what I want. Is it her blood? Her body? To listen to her speak more? What this girl does to my mind and my cock... It is not safe. Not safe at all. Better go, I can't think with the scent of her arousal taunting me.' _She just kept looking at me, during my inner monologue, I felt like her eyes were searching deep into my soul. I smiled and dipped my head politely before walking away. I wanted to go back to her, but I didn't know why, so I forced myself to mindlessly pick up more props.  
><em>_**-End of flashback-**_

As soon as the words 'mate' escaped my lips I felt lighter, I felt like nothing else mattered in the world, nothing had the same value or worth, not my friends or family, it was just Bella.  
><em>'My Bella.' <em>Everything I went through until this day was worth it, just because of her. _'Mine!'_  
>I felt like the girl, no the woman laying down in front of me was the only reason I existed. How could it have taken me so fucking long to realize this? A year and a half have passed since I first saw her. Where the fuck had my brain been all this time?<p>

I don't know how long passed until I was able to remove my eyes from her beautiful face to glance to Peter. I saw him with an arm around Charlotte's waist, smiling at me. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. _'Oh fuck!' _We don't know if she can hear us. She will wake up with enough things in her mind to worry about me and what I'm feeling right now.  
>"Peter." I choked and cleared my throat. "Oh God Peter do you think she heard me?" I felt like I was having a panic attack. "She will wake up with enough things in her mind to worry about this too!" Yes, I was definitely having a panic attack.<p>

Peter raised one hand looking at me. "Jasper calm down. I don't think she can hear us. She hasn't moved or given any indication that she can since the change started, don't worry. It's not common for mates to find each other this soon even less for one to Sire the other, but she will come to realize your bond in time, just be patient and be there for her in the capacity she needs you until then." He said gently and I nodded.

I glanced to Garrett and Kate and they were holding hands, leaning against eachother and smiling at me as well though Kate was irritated. I frowned.  
>"What is wrong Kate?" I asked curiously, she wasn't very close with Alice so I doubted her irritation was related with me finding my mate. She glanced at Peter and back at me.<br>"We made a bet. I said it would take you at least a week to figure it out." She motioned to Bella with a hand before she added. "Peter said less. I owe him a thousand now."

I laughed and shook my head. I pointed at Peter and said accusingly. "He cheated."  
>"He did? Fuck! How?" Kate hissed looking to Peter.<br>"He focused on what he feels for Charlotte through the mate bond. It took me a few seconds to realize it's the exact same thing I am feeling right now, and you too." I nodded my head in Garrett's direction and he smiled. "I doubt I would have missed it for an entire week though."

Peter groaned narrowing his eyes at me. "Well fuck! You should be thanking me and instead you rat me out? I was tired of the confused puppy look on your face after your growling every time you thought we were looking at her funny." He muttered 'ungrateful bastard' under his breath and crossed his arms on his chest. I couldn't stop laughing.  
>"Thank you Peter. You still cheated though." I grinned at him. It felt good so laugh and smile again, just a day ago I thought I would spend the rest of my eternity feeling nothing but emptiness and betrayal. Thank God Peter didn't kill me for threatening Charlotte. I feel so good, like all I would ever need again was right here in my arms.<p>

"I can't wait for her to wake up, can't wait for her to have enough focus to notice me this way." I sighed and rubbed my hand on her cheek softly. "I will wait a millennium if she needs me to though." I added softly. I will wait for as long as she needs me to, I will be her friend or brother until she is ready to see me as a mate, I can't wait for that to happen though.  
>I stared at her lips willing myself not to bend down and touch them with mine. I will just be what she needs me to be for now, we have all the time in the world for more.<p>

Peter groaned again. "A millennium? Fuck no! Please I can't look at your face anymore. You look like you were blind and seeing the sun for the first time. Yuck!" He added with a hint of humor on his voice. I snorted and hissed at him mockingly.  
>"I had to put up with you and Charlotte for long enough. You owe me Captain." I raised a brow at him daring him to disagree. He didn't of course, he just sighed and nodded his head.<p>

It was quiet in the room again after that, the dogs where sleeping downstairs and I could feel the anxiety from the Vampires in the room as the second day of Bella's change ended.

**-Bella's PoV-**

Jasper growling softly made me focus on what was going on in the room again. I felt like my mind was a lot bigger now, like I had room to think about several things at once. Perhaps it's a Vampire thing. But to be honest, all I could think about was the sound of Jasper's growls and the tingly sensation that it caused on my body. The little voice in my head purred feeling quite content with the sound of it.

I heard three sets of footsteps outside and the front door opening. Unfortunately Jasper stopped growling after Peter told him not to be grumpy. I mentally sighed, my little voice wasn't very pleased with Peter either. He returned with the new guests, Kate and Garret, they talked for a while and I got the impression they were all good friends.

I was happy that I could focus on their voices, it had been very quiet until Peter returned. A part of my brain kept close watch on the feeling of Jasper's hands on my arm or hair. The little voice inside my head kept purring and urging me to lean against his touch, the voice was easily distracted it seems and forgot it had been hours since the last time I was able to move.

"Jasper, honey?" I heard Charlotte saying from somewhere in the room and I felt a noise start in my chest. Oh my God! Did I just growl at her? _'Mine!' _The voice in my head hissed. What the hell? I don't know what just happened but it seems I didn't like her calling Jasper 'honey' Oh no, I didn't like it at all. I was irritated but also embarrassed because I was almost certain that they all heard me. Was it some kind of Vampire thing too?

Before I had much time to ponder I felt Jasper closer to me. I could feel some kind of energy running through my body. I liked it a lot, made me wish he would move even closer to me. While I was trying to make sense of this feeling I realized it had been there since I saw Jasper in the woods. I heard Peter clearing his throat and then felt how Jasper moved away from me. I wanted to ask him not to but then I felt his hand cupping my face and I wished I could tell him never to stop.

"Bella is my mate." I heard him say softly. The little voice in my head purred again.  
>Oh my God Jasper is my mate? Is that true? And why does that make me feel so happy?<br>I remember talking with Esme about mates and how instinctual it is for Vampires to recognize them. _'Oh God, oh God.' _I want to sing and dance around the room. Could it be true?

Jasper has always been so... _'Hot and sexy?'_ The little voice said. Yes, hot and sexy but also so mysterious, always far away, looking at me from a distance. After what happened with James, I remember how he told me I was worth it and when he said it I truly believed him for a while. I wanted to wake up and see him, talk to him and ask him if what he said is true.

I don't know how much time passed, the room was silent and I wished he would talk to me more, but I just focused on Jasper's hands touching my arm and my face.  
>"Peter." I heard him choking and clearing his throat. <em>'Can Vampires choke?'<br>_"Oh God Peter do you think she heard me?" He sounded panicky. "She will wake up with enough things in her mind to worry about this too!" I wanted to tell him everything was ok, with all this new space in my mind I felt good, I wasn't worried at all, I just wanted to see him.

"Jasper calm down. I don't think she can hear us. She hasn't moved or given any indication that she can since the change started, don't worry. It's not common for mates to find each other this soon even less for one to Sire the other, but she will come to realize your bond in time, just be patient and be there for her in the capacity she needs you until then." Peter said gently. I wanted to laugh at him! I could hear everything loud and clear, perhaps it's best they don't know I can, I doubt they would speak so openly if they knew.

They kept talking about silly things, I was too lost in my thoughts to pay much attention though. I was trying to remember every single time I saw, spoke or thought about Jasper. It's funny how now I see I was interested in him since I first saw the Cullen's in school. Edward caught my attention too of course, even the little voice in my head couldn't deny he is cute but Jasper gives the impression of being a man, not a boy like Edward.

_**-Flashback-**_  
><em>It was grocery day again and I made my way through the store slowly. It had been two weeks since the day I saw Jasper here.<br>I still had the cereal box, and just looking at it made my body shiver. _'You are crazy.' _The little voice in my head said. If that was true, it certainly wasn't because I saved the box, but because I keep hearing a voice in my head since my first day of school in Forks. I will keep blaming the weather for now._

_I made an effort to select things on high shelves, just in case Jasper happened to walk by to help me again. After an hour and a half wasted I sighed, he wouldn't come. After paying for my things I made my way to my truck, at least I would be able to see him tomorrow in school, even if I couldn't talk to him there. I was too busy day dreaming about seeing him again that I it took me a moment to realize I had bumped into someone, I blushed and looked up mumbling an apology. It was him, he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a brown jacket._

_He was looking down at me, one of his hands was holding me by my waist too keep me steady. As soon as the feeling of his hand registered in my brain I was turned on. It seems that is my normal state nowadays, at least whenever I think of him. I took a deep breath, he always smells so good. I bit my lip and tilted my head down a little, my forehead was so close to his chest. His grip on my waist tightened and I swear I could feel myself melting. I was dizzy and I would have to change my underwear soon._

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said with his amazing southern accent, it only turned me on more. I shook my head but I couldn't bring myself to look at him._  
><em>"It was my fault." I said softly. He didn't say anything else and I'm not sure how much time passed, I could stay standing there forever, the silence didn't really matter. If people passed next to us I didn't notice or care. I wanted to wrap my hands around him, to press myself tightly against him but he had a girlfriend, I couldn't do that.<em>

_I sighed and took a step away from him. It almost hurt to do it. The little voice in my head wasn't pleased by my action and had a very dirty mouth._  
><em>"Thank you." I whispered and walked away. Before getting into my truck I risked a glance back at him and he was still standing at the entrance of the shop, looking at me. I sighed again before making my way home.<em>  
><em><strong>-End of flashback-<strong>_

Jasper's voice brought me back from my memories. "I can't wait for her to wake up, can't wait for her to have enough focus to notice me this way." Jasper sighed and rubbed his hand on my cheek softly. "I will wait a millennium if she needs me to though." He added softly. A millennium? I can barely wait now!_ 'Wake up Bella, wake up!'_ The little voice chanted in my head.

Peter groaned. "A millennium, God no please I can't look at your face anymore. You look like you were blind and seeing the sun for the first time. Yuck!" He said with a hint of humor in his voice. Jasper snorted and hissed at him.  
>"I had to put up with you and Charlotte for long enough. You owe me Captain." I wanted to laugh at their bickering but I was happy to hear Jasper was looking the way I felt. The room was silent after that again, and I was left alone with my thoughts, the feeling of Jasper's hands and the sound of my heart, it sounded like it was working double time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! You are all so great and totally make my day. I hope you will like this chapter too! He knows, she knows! and for once they didn't go all emo and seem to be cool with it! I kinda like it this way really, mates are supposed to be all about instinct, hard to fight those right?**

**I'll be good and have Bella wake up on the next chapter. ^^ I will try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Jasper's PoV- -Chapter 9- "Wake up!"**

* * *

><p>I started to lose my mind during the afternoon of the third day. I wanted to shake her awake and my cock wanted to be buried deep inside her, claiming her as mine. All this time and not a sound from her except that cute little growl when Charlotte called me honey. I doubt she can hear us but at least her instincts seem to be working well. My fingers twitch in her arm. <em>'Wake up Bella, wake up!' <em>I keep repeating in my head.

I took a deep breath and glanced around the room. Everyone was hovering over my Bella now, it surprised me a little.  
>Had I been too lost in my thoughts to notice until now?<br>I growled at their proximity to my mate. _'My mate! Mine!' _I wanted them all to leave us alone and my cock couldn't agree more with me. I didn't stop growling until everyone had their backs pressed against the wall again.

I could feel a little fear coming from them. I took another breath and sighed. I knew I was being irrational for the most part, they wouldn't hurt my Bella and they were all mated too.  
>I didn't want to frighten them, even less hurt them, but they should know better than to come too close her, especially in her current state. It was hard enough to have them in the room at all after I realized she is my mate.<p>

"It shouldn't be long now Jasper, just listen to her heart." Peter informed me gently, trying to calm me down. "We should probably take the dogs outside." He said with humor and chuckled after hearing the hisses and the muttered 'Stupid leeches' coming from all the boys downstairs. I couldn't help but relax a little and laugh at that.

I nodded to Peter after I was able to contain my laughter and added.  
>"He is right Jacob, even with you smelling like last month's trash, you still have a heartbeat, it may be enough to set her off even if she doesn't really want to hurt you guys. Take one of the cell phones, I will let you all know if and when it's safe to come back."<br>"Sure, sure." I heard him mutter and the other boys sighed but I could hear them picking up things downstairs, cleaning the place I assumed.

After a few minutes the only heartbeat left was Bella's and it was running so fast and ringing loudly in my ears. I could barely think around the sound, this were the last few minutes I would be able to listen to the beautiful sound. I couldn't bring myself to feel sadness or regret though, Bella would be like me soon, I wont need to keep control of my blood-lust, I will be able to wrap my arms around her without the worry of crushing her bones.  
>No, I couldn't help but feel glad, overjoyed really, that Bella was turning into a Vampire, my cock couldn't agree more with me. I could only hope she won't hate me for it.<p>

I glanced to the four Vampires in the room.  
>"It would be best if you all leave too, she doesn't know any of you and she will feel threatened enough by me to add more stress." I said and it was true but I also wanted to be alone with her. I wanted to be the first thing she saw as a Vampire. My cock wanted to do <em>many <em>other things too but I doubted we would be so lucky.

Peter frowned looking at me. "Think you can handle her on your own Major?" He asked seriously. I wanted to laugh at him but just rolled my eyes.  
>"Well, I didn't say go back to your house Peter. You can all go walk the dogs or something for a while. I will call you if I need help." I smiled, of course I could handle her on my own.<br>I focused my attention on making soothing circles on her arm, and the sound of her heartbeat after they finally left me alone with my Bella. Her skin already felt smooth as marble and soft as silk. _'Want to keep touching her forever.'_

I held my breath as her heartbeat went frantic. _'God she is beautiful.' _She was beautiful as a human too of course but with the transformation almost over I could see slight differences.  
>Her hair looked silky smooth, was a shade lighter and fell beautifully on her shoulders. Her bottom lip was just a little fuller.<em> 'God I want to kiss her!' <em>Her breasts were just perfect. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from moaning at the sight of them and my fingers twitched again wanting to touch them.

Only a few more minutes and I will be able to hear her voice. _'My mate. Mine!' _My thoughts were driving me crazy, I couldn't wait anymore. _'Wake up, wake up!' _  
>I held my breath when her heart finally stopped. As soon as it did I could feel her emotions again, I was overwhelmed for a moment. Surprise and love were the strongest feelings coming from her, a little fear, apprehension and wonder too.<em> 'Please, please don't hate me!'<br>_I removed my hand from her arm very slowly and she took her first breath as a Vampire.  
>I did the same, taking in her scent I almost moaned, it was better than the scent of her blood while she was human.<p>

Her eyes were still closed, I wanted to touch her again but managed to control myself.  
>"Bella?" I said softly. She gasped and her eyes opened, blinked a few times and stared intently to the ceiling. <em>'Not the ceiling! Look at me!'<em> I thought. _'Control yourself Whitlock!' _  
>"Bella darlin'? Can you hear me?" I said softly again. She blinked again and was sitting up so fast it startled her. She turned her head slightly to look right into my eyes. Her breath caught and she smiled, <em>'God she is fucking beautiful!'<em> Her eyes traveled down my body and opened wide as she noticed my scars, she let out a hiss that made me shiver.

_'Fuck! Of course she would find my scars horrible!' _But her emotions were off, anger, hurt, vengeance. Odd. I frowned slightly and raised my hands in a peaceful motion.  
>"I am not going to hurt you Bella... I am sorry about my scars." I sounded a little sad.<br>"Your instincts are telling you to fear me but please, don't worry I promise I won't hurt you."  
>I pleaded, looking at her, I didn't want to have to overpower her or use my gift against her.<p>

She frowned at me looking confused for a moment and then shook her head slightly. She didn't seem to be afraid. In a flash she was standing right in front of me, I gasped. She was _so_ close, I could almost feel her skin pressed against mine. I had to suppress a moan.  
>"Jasper..." She whispered and her hands moved quickly to her mouth, surprised by the sound of her voice, it was the most beautiful sound in the word. I wanted her to speak again.<br>She took a deep breath and looked down at my arms and throat.

"Jasper who hurt you?" She growled softly. The feeling of anger and vengeance coming from her increased and she placed a hand sofly on my arm, slowly tracing one of the scars there with one of her fingers. _'Oh my God! Fuck!' _My cock was instantly hard, painfully pressing against my jeans. Her hand felt so good, I didn't want her to stop touching me. Ever.  
>She glanced around the room as if expecting to find the enemy.<p>

"It was a long time ago Bella, you don't need to worry about that now, everything is fine I promise." I smiled at her and she calmed down. She glanced around the room again.  
>"Where is everyone else?" She asked me softly and bit her lip.<br>"How.. who?" I choked out. How did she know? _'Oh God please tell me she couldn't hear us before.' _I saw her grin at me and I just knew she had been able to hear every single thing.  
>"Can they... hear us?" She narrowed her eyes trying to listen for them.<p>

She frowned after hearing Peter's chuckle coming from somewhere outside the house.  
>"We will leave you two alone for a couple of hours little sister. Just try to keep him in once piece will you?" Peter said, the others were trying to hold back their chuckles.<br>Bella raised an eyebrow at me and giggled. "Give him a call before coming back and I will bite him as you requested big brother." I growled softly, shocked by her reaction, she really did hear everything we said. We heard everyone's laughter fading in the distance.

"Thank you for saving me Jasper." She said looking down and biting her lip again.  
>I placed a finger below her chin and made her look up at me.<br>"You have nothing to thank me for Bella, I am so glad I was able to get to you in time." I said honestly. I was indeed very glad I found her. She smiled and looked down at her dress.  
>"You really have good taste, the dress is beautiful." I shook my head.<br>"_You_ are beautiful Bella." _'And fucking hot! Fucking want to claim you now!' _I thought.  
>My cock was getting desperate. I raised my other hand and placed it softly on her shoulder.<p>

She took a deep breath and leaning slightly closer to me, placing her hands on my shoulders slowly and closed her eyes. _'OhmyfuckingGod! She wants me to kiss her!'_  
>She was very nervous, I could feel it but I could also feel longing, lust and want coming from her, making my own emotions stronger. I took a deep breath as well and placed my hands on her cheeks, tilting her head up a little and leaned down.<p>

When my lips touched hers time stopped. There was nothing else in the world but my Bella. _'My mate. Mine!'_ She moaned softly and tightened her grip on my shoulders. I wanted to die after hearing her moan, it was my favorite sound in the world. I opened my mouth slightly and traced her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. She moaned again and opened her mouth as well, allowing me entrance. She tasted like Ambrosia. I moaned into her mouth, I didn't want to stop. I could just stand here kissing her forever.

I moved my hands from her cheeks to her shoulders for a moment, my fingertips tracing the sides of her breasts softly before wrapping my arms around her waist, pressing her against my chest, my tongue moving inside her mouth greedily. She moaned again and moved her hands to my hair, pulling it softly. I couldn't get enough of her, but I had to stop this or I would throw her to the bed in the next ten seconds. This was all instinct, I didn't really mind, not at all but I wanted Bella to be sure this is what she wanted.

It took all my self control to pull away from her. My cock started to plan my demise. I sighed and cupped her face with my hands again. "Bella darlin'..." I breathed. "I want nothing more than to rip that dress into little pieces, throw you to the bed and make you mine."  
>She moaned at my words and tried to kiss me again. I rested my forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "We need to stop darlin' I don't want to take you without you being completely sure of what's happening."<p>

She whimpered softly. "I know, I know but I just want you so bad Jasper." She whispered.  
>I growled and turned her around, pressing her back against my chest and my erection against her ass, that made me growl again next to her ear and she shivered. The scent of her arousal was the best thing in the world. I vowed to make keep her wet for me always.<br>"I want you even more darlin'. Can you feel how much I want you?" I nibbled her ear, my hands resting on her hips and pressed her ass tighter against my erection making her whimper again. _'Need to stop now, need to stop now.'_ I chanted in my brain.

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. Breathing in her lovely scent again.  
>"I will call everyone else back darlin' before I can't control myself."<br>She nodded and took a step away from me, that simple action caused me to growl a chilling 'Mine' and pull her back against my chest again. We both gasped and I released her quickly. _'What the fuck was that? Stupid, stupid stupid!' _I chastised myself.  
>"I am so sorry Bella... I am not sure what happened." I said lamely, dropping my head, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.<p>

She giggled softly and made me look at her with her hands on my face.  
>"I growled at Charlotte because she called you honey remember? I think it's safe to say that even if we are not completely sure of what's happening, we will be growling a lot for a while." She stood on her toes and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Besides I really like it." She winked at me and this time she took a step back slowly. I growled but I didn't reach out for her again.<br>"I guess you are right darlin' I will call them now."

I took my cell phone out and called Peter, it barely rang once before he picked up.  
>"I am disappointed Jasper, I assumed it had been a while but that was <em>really<em> fast." He chuckled. "Made me lose two thousand to Garrett little sister! All you had to do was beg a little."  
>I growled at the phone and swallowed some venom, Bella bit her lip a feeling embarrassed. I stroked her arm softly and sent a wave of calm to her.<p>

"Just wait and see how fast I'll tear you into little pieces and bury them all across the State."  
>I said and made the four Vampires at the other end of the line laugh.<br>"We are on our way Jasper." He hesitated a moment. "It will make things easier for all of us if you sit down with my little sister on your lap." I moved to the bed and sat down at the edge of it, Bella quickly sat on my lap and wrapped my hands tightly around her, resting my head on her shoulder. We waited for everyone in silence, thought it didn't seem to bother her, I was just happy to feel her sitting on my lap for now.  
>There were so many things I wanted to tell her but we had forever to speak now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my God! She is finally up! And emo free recognition too! Not that they spoke much but really, who would want to speak when you have hot, sexy Jasper in the same room? *Swoon*  
>Don't worry though, for all of you who do like drama, it will poke it's ugly head a little soon enough.<strong>

**Thanks again everyone for your awesome reviews. I couldn't be more happy with me. I wanted to add a little of Bella's PoV in this chapter too but it got so late already and I couldn't wait to update! You will have to wait but don't worry! In the next chapter I will write her first impression of things for a little and then continue with the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Dislaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Bella's PoV- -Chapter 10- "Thirst"**

* * *

><p>"It shouldn't be long now Jasper, just listen to her heart." I heard Peter say. <em>'OhmyGod! OhmyGod! Is it really almost over? God please! I can't wait I can't wait!' <em>For the last few... Hours? Minutes? God I didn't even know how much time has passed since the silence started.  
>I tried to entertain myself by counting the seconds, but the little voice in my head quickly pushed that aside and started conjuring up images of what I should do with Jasper as soon as I wake up.<br>From chaste kisses to... one of me in a very compromising position, naked, begging for him to take me. The voice was quite worried Jasper would be too much of a gentleman to claim me right after waking up.

Apparently I am crazier than I thought. At some point during the last few hours, while I have been changing, my little voice of reason started changing as well, it's quite hard to explain without the wish of having myself committed. I will be the first crazy Vampire, I bet I will be freaking clumsy too. _'Silly Bella.' _The little voice cooed and kept of sending me images, making me groan, well in my mind at least.

Something was wrong with the voice and the hot images that it was sending me. My imagination was never _that_ good, not even my freaking dreams were _that_ good. And the worst thing was that I didn't freaking _want_ to see the images and yet they kept coming.  
>How could I possibly explain that? My conscience thinks for itself and has secret agendas, one that involves getting me to have sex with my mate? Whenever it's not giving me advice it keeps streaming porn in my head? I shouldn't complain so much I suppose, it did help me ignore the silence and the time endlessly stretching.<p>

I started paying attention to the room again, Jasper asked everyone to leave. The little voice purred, happy for being alone with Jasper. My heart felt like it was trying to burst out of my chest, the beating was so loud too, every other sound was drowned by it. The images stopped and right after that my heart beat for the last time.

It's finally over! I couldn't believe it. I was nervous and a little afraid, but then I remembered who was in the room with me. I felt his hands leaving my arm slowly and I took my first breath as a Vampire. It was amazing, actually amazing is not enough to describe this feeling, there are no adjectives for it. I could smell everything, the denim sheets underneath me, the bookcase somewhere to my right, but most importantly, Jasper. His scent was so much better now.

"Bella?" He said softly. The sound of his voice made me gasp and open my eyes, I was looking up at the ceiling and had to blink a few times to help my eyes adjust, I could see _everything_. The dust swirling around, the light coming from the windows, it was amazing.  
>"Bella darlin'? Can you hear me?" I said again and I sat up. As soon as the thought came I was up. It was so fast it startled me. I turned my head towards the sound of his voice and found his eyes. <em>'OhmyGod!' <em>I could just drown in them, I could sit here looking into them until the Sun dies. Though having a peek at his body wouldn't be a bad idea.

I let my eyes travel down and God he is the most beautiful, hot, sexy man I have ever seen.  
>My human memory of him is nothing compared to this. Then I saw his scars. I hissed and my vision turned red. <em>'What. The. Fuck. Who did this to him? Why?'<em>I was too angry to care about how incredibly sexy they made him look. Powerful, strong, dangerous, deadly. The little voice in my head hissed at me, making me focus again on the possibility of danger. I couldn't remember hearing anyone fighting. When did this happen?

He raised his hands slowly. "I am not going to hurt you Bella... I am sorry about my scars." He sounded so sad, it only made me more angry. "Your instincts are telling you to fear me but please, don't worry I promise I won't hurt you." His eyes were pleading. Fear him? I frowned, confused. What is he talking about? I shook my head and a second later I was standing in front of him. I could almost feel his body pressed against mine.

After making sure he was safe and letting him know I was able to hear everything that was said for the last three days and thanking him for saving me, he kissed me and God I was so wrong! Looking into his eyes until the Sun dies wouldn't be enough. Kissing him until then was a better idea. The scent of his arousal, his taste, the softness of his lips on mine, his tongue trying to dominate mine and explore every inch of my mouth, were the most incredible things in the world. I didn't want to stop, ever. Time stopped, there was nothing else but us, pressed against each other, the feeling of his hands on my body and his lips. I couldn't stop myself from moaning, my hands reached for his hair, pulling it, wanting more. _Needing_more.

It was over too fast though. The little voice in my head was right, he was too much of a gentleman to claim me like this, but when I tried to step back, his instincts took over and he growled 'Mine' and reached out to press my back against his chest. His erection against my ass and his growl made my body feel things I had never felt before and I gasped, I was dizzy. Can Vampires get dizzy?  
>I wanted to rip his clothes off and claim him myself, but the little voice in my head told me I shouldn't try to overpower someone with that many scars without a plan.<p>

He let go of me again to call Peter and the others back to the house. I couldn't wait to be alone with him again. He sat at the edge of the bed making me sit on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. We waited in silence and I didn't mind, I was just happy to feel him so close to me. There are so many things we need to talk about, questions to ask, but there is no rush, we have forever to do it.

**-Jasper's PoV-**

As soon as they entered our hearing range a soft growl started in our chests. We laughed and I held Bella tighter against me rubbing my nose on her neck. That helped a little but just until they were outside the room. Our bodies tensed as the door opened, Bella started rubbing the back of my head softly with her left hand trying to calm herself and me at the same time. It felt wonderful and made me forget about the two male Vampires just outside the door.

Peter, Charlotte, Garrett and Kate came into the room with her arms raised and slowly made their ways to the wall in front of us. I followed their every move with narrowed eyes, ready for any kind of threat. It was silly, a part of my brain knew they meant no harm for me or my mate but I couldn't stop myself. I glanced at Bella and she was doing the same. _'At least I'm not the only crazy one.'_

I took a deep breath. "Bella darlin' let me introduce you. That is Peter and his wife and mate Charlotte. I am their Sire, like I said before it technically makes them your big brother and sister." Peter and Charlotte smiled at Bella and waved their hands a little. Bella smiled back. "It's good to finally meet you, thank you for all your help." She said softly.  
>"That is Garrett and his wife and mate Kate. They are from the Denali Coven. Technically they are your cousins. The Denalis are the extended family of the Cullens." They smiled and waved to Bella as well. Bella smiled back again.<br>"It is nice to meet you both as well. I am sorry you lost the bet Kate. If you want I can teach my big brother a little lesson on what happens to naughty boys that cheat." Bella winked at Kate and Peter grumbled under his breath while everyone else laughed.

"Feisty, aren't you Bella? We'll see about that lesson later." Peter raised a brow at her. After a few seconds and no reply from Bella I glanced at her and frowned as I noticed her eyes a shade darked and glistening, staring intently at her wrist.  
>"Bella?" I said softly and glanced at Peter feeling very panicky. Peter raised a hand and motioned me to wait for a moment.<br>"Jasper what is this?" Bella frowned poking her wrist. I couldn't see anything odd with it.  
>"What is what darlin'?" I glanced back at Peter who was staring intenly at Bella.<p>

"It's like threads connected around our wrists. They shimmer in different colors but we are all connected by at least one." She moved her finger tips across her wrist. "Can't you see it? Oh God am I crazy?" Her eyes opened wide and she shifted a little on my lap then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. We all stayed silent. After a minute she opened her eyes again and frowned. "They are gone. I'm sorry... maybe I'm just seeing things." She said nervously.  
>"Bella?" Peter called for her attention. "You are not crazy or seeing things Bella. You have a gift, the threads you saw... well they signify the connections and bonds between each other. What color was tying you to Jasper?"<p>

"Red. But you and Charlotte were connected by one red thread and Garrett and Kate too."  
>"Yes, well I believe that one was the mate bond. Another color must have been tying Charlotte, you and myself to Jasper as our Sire. As well as between all of us as members of the same extended Coven. You don't have to worry about it though, they are gone now and you should be able to gain control of your gift with a little practise." Peter explained slowly, trying to keep Bella calm. She wasn't upset though just curious, I couldn't say the same about myself. There was another Vampire with this gift. Not one Vampire has the exact same gift as another. that's what Carlisle always said.<p>

"Peter." I choked and glanced back at him. He looked like he wanted to dissapear.  
>"Jasper please..." He said sounding very nervous, I could feel it too. They all were nervous and a little afraid. They were hiding something!<br>"Captain!" I barked making everyone jump a little in surprise, but I couldn't help myself. Peter was hiding something from me, something very important by the looks of it and I just couldn't have that, especially because it concerned my Bella.  
>"Major please wait. Bella needs to hunt?" He looked at Bella hopefully. That made me regain some sense and I turned my head to look at her.<p>

"I'm sorry Bella, you are so composed I forget you just woke up. I will take you hunting and the pain will go away." I made her stand up and took her hand before raising to my feet.  
>She frowned looking at me and asked.<br>"What pain?" What was she talking about?  
>"What do you mean what pain?" I placed my hands on her shoulders. "The burning on your throat Bella? That is the thirst. It will go away once you have hunted, don't worry." She looked at me like I was crazy and took a hand to her throat, rubbing it softly.<br>"I don't feel anything in my throat Jasper... I don't understand. Am I supposed to be in pain?"

And then it hit us like a roller coaster, everyone but Bella gasped and glanced at each other. Last time Peter, Charlotte and I hunted was the day before we found Bella in the woods.  
>Four days ago, the thirst I should be feeling wouldn't be unbearable, I usually went over a week and a half between hunts but thirst <em>should <em>be there, as a constant reminder of what we are, as it had been for the last one hundred and fifty years. I hadn't even bothered to think about hunting in the last three days because of my Bella and now I felt like hunting but the burning in my throat wasn't there.

"Little sister?" Peter called softly for Bella. She was looking around the room, obviously confused by our gasps and the shocked expressions on our faces.  
>"Yes Peter?" She looked at him and I did the same, maybe this had to do with whatever he was hiding from me. Was Bella doing this? And if she was, how the fuck was she doing it?<br>"Little sister I need you to try to see the shimmering threads again. Close your eyes, take a few deep breaths and concentrate on the colors you saw before. It may take you a couple of tries but don't worry you will do great."

Bella did as Peter asked, for an hour she tried to see the threads again, no one was moving, we were not even breathing. I was getting ready to tell her to stop when she opened her eyes again and looked down at her wrist smiling.  
>"I see them now Peter." She poked the air around her wrist a few times.<br>"Bella I need you to look at Jasper's neck and tell me if you see a thread around it too."  
>She looked up at me and focused on my neck squinting her eyes.<br>"I do... it is very faint though and it doesn't really have a color, I just see a little shimmering around his neck." She glanced at everyone in the room. "You all have it too." She waved her hand a few inches in front of herself. "The threads are all coming towards me but they stop here." She pointed at the air two feet in front of her chest. She was doing this? She was stopping the thirst?

I sat down on the bed again. This was in a way more shocking that finding out Bella was my mate. Vampires felt the thirst always. It was our curse. How was she stopping it? And she didn't even know she was doing it until Peter asked her to look for a thread around my neck.  
>I felt sadness and guilt coming from my Bella and I frowned looking up at her.<br>"Bella darlin' what's wrong?" I stood up again and placed my hands on her shoulders.  
>"You are all mad at me...? I am sorry I don't know how I'm making the threads but I will try to control it soon and stop." She sounded so sad! Mad at her? <em>'What is she talking about?' <em>Didn't she understand at all?

"Darlin' we couldn't be mad at you even if we tried. We are just shocked. The thirst Bella it's something all Vampires feel, always. And you darlin' somehow made it go away. It's the first time in over a hundred and fifty years that I don't feel thirsty Bella. You understand how it's a bit shocking?" She nodded her head slowly.  
>"Is that bad? I mean you said it hurts? Are you hurting still? I don't want you to hurt. Ever." She said softly and traced her fingertips on my neck.<br>"No darlin' it's not bad at all, if anything we should be thanking you and worshipping the floor you step on for making it go away. You don't understand..." I choked out. "Without the thirst, maybe the scent of human blood won't even bother us at all. You understand what I'm saying?" I cupped her face with my hands and made her look at me.

"Thank you, whatever you are doing, for as long as it lasts, it's the most amazing feeling after finding out that we belong together darlin' even if it was to stop right now." I hugged her tightly and glanced at the four Vampires by the wall. They had shocked expressions on their faces still and were rubbing their necks.  
>"You're welcome I guess... but i'm not really doing anything that I know off so no need to worship my anything." She said softly against my chest.<br>"Darlin' I would worship the air you breathe if I could catch it." That made her giggle.

I took a deep breath and held her at arms length again. "We still need to hunt darlin' even without the thirst, blood is our sustenance." I glanced at Peter and the others before adding.  
>"I will take her on a run for a couple of hours and then we will hunt. Pay attention to your throats and look at the clock when the thirst starts, if it does." They just nodded at me.<br>"Alright darlin' let's jump down." I moved towards the window and heard her gasp.  
>"Jump...? But Jasper can't we use the door?" I chuckled and shook my head.<br>"What would be the fun in that? Just come over here and pay attention to what I do."

I jumped down and looked at the window again. She was nervous so I sent her another weave of calm, she smiled and graciously jumped out the window. Eyes wide open and giggling all the way down.  
>"That was amazing! Can we do it again?" She asked sounding hopeful.<br>"We can jump out the window all day if you want darlin' but first we need to hunt." I had to remember she was a newborn. One of a kind newborn but the instincts were still there.  
>"Alright, alright." She said and took my hand. I squeezed it and set off running north.<p>

We ran for two hours, Bella was irradiating happiness the entire time. I squeezed her hand and slowed down our pace concentrating on the sounds and smells around me.  
>"Darlin' what do you hear?" I asked. She took a deep breath her eyes wandering on different spots in the woods.<br>"Everything." She breathed out. "I can hear everything. It's so amazing and confusing at the same time." I smiled and nodded to her.  
>"Focus on finding a heartbeat." That surprised her but she closed her eyes and swallowed venom. I waited a few seconds and released her hand.<br>"Go to it, follow your instincts. It's all you need to do." I said softly and she was off running east and I did my best to keep up to her fast pace.

We came across a herd of Elk and watching her hunt was my new favorite thing in the word. She didn't spill a single drop of blood. I was proud and amazed by her behaviour. It seemed like she was decades old though it also made me a bit worried. Her gift and her schooled instincts gave me the impression that I was missing something important. All the years of training newborns for Maria couldn't prepare me for Bella. It's like she was born a Vampire.  
><em>'Remarkable.' <em>I thought while forcing myself to stop watching her and go after my own prey. I wasn't feeling the burn in my throat but that didn't mean I could go without blood forever.

We ran back home right after we finished hunting, I couldn't risk staying away and letting my instincts take over, I would claim her right here in the woods if I did. I sighed and reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly. We have forever to be together in every way. Forever to claim her over and over again. We had to go back now and find out if Peter and the others felt thirsty again after we left.  
>I didn't know if I wanted to hear they were or not. It made me nervous. If this was some sort of gift, how does it work? How will we be able to find out? Even calling Eleazar would be dangerous... this gift, if that is what this is could bring the Volturi and every other Vampire down on us.<p>

I have to protect my mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks all for your reviews! You are awesome. This update took me a little longer than I expected! RL stuff getting in the way with the Holy Week and all that! I hope you will all like this chapter! Hope it makes sense too _ It did in my head! Bella and Jasper will be epic! You'll see.**

**Next chapter will be on Peter's PoV again I think. I miss him too much! It will probably be a long one too since the Cullens will arrive! Next update will be ready in a couple of days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!-**

**-Peter's PoV- -Chapter 11- "Vampires work hard."**

* * *

><p>We just stood there after watching Jasper and Bella jump down the window to the backyard. We stood there for over half an hour, so shocked we couldn't move or speak.<br>_'What. The. Fuck?'_ I kept repeating in my mind, since I couldn't form the words. A smaller part of my brain was keeping close attention to my throat. Half an hour and no thirst. No fucking thirst.  
><em>'What. The. Fuck?' <em>How did I not see this happening? What is happening? _'Fuck!'_ This wasn't supposed to happen. Little Bella was too good to keep up with. She was able to see the lines so fast after waking up. She shouldn't... It's not possible.

Garrett distracted me from my very confused thoughts by taking out his cell phone. I hissed.  
>"What will you tell him? We don't even know what the fuck is happening!" I said, irritated.<br>"I don't know Captain." Garrett answered in a small voice. "But it's better if he is aware of it before he gets here, no?" Charlotte started rubbing my back softly. I sighed.  
>"You are right Garret, sorry man, it's just not very often than I<em> don't know <em>what the fuck is happening." I tuned him and his conversation out, I'm off duty after all. I focused my eyes on the clock and my attention on my throat. One hour and no thirst. No fucking thirst.

"He wasn't surprised." Garrett said after putting his cell phone back inside his pocket.  
>"Well fuck him!" I almost yelled and they flinched. I rolled my eyes, no need to flinch when the fucker isn't here. If he knew and didn't tell us. Fuck him! The Major almost came out to bite me!<br>Fuck him! I sighed and turned to look at Garrett.  
>"When is he coming?" He shrugged and glanced to the window before answering.<br>"He is still in Volterra." I sighed again. "No way we will be able to keep quiet much longer, he already knows you are hiding something Peter, maybe all of us. We are lucky you distracted him with the thirst." He chuckled and rubbed his throat. "Anyone feeling thirsty yet?" He asked and we all shook our heads.

"Captain maybe Garret and I could just..." Kate whispered and I turned my head to her and hissed before she could finish that sentence. I already knew what she wanted to say and she should know better than that. I let out a soft warning growl out. She shivered and shook her head, Garrett wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. I shook my head.  
>"You know I can't allow that Kate. I am off duty but that doesn't mean I stopped being in charge of the guard, not yet. Marcus will have my head for messing up with his orders and as scary as the Major is, you don't want to fuck with Marcus, you don't know what he is capable off when he wants to." I shivered slightly.<p>

_**-Flashback-**_  
><em>I was running back to my camp after defeating a small group of newborns from another Coven. I had ten newborns with me against twenty of them. It was an easy battle though and I just had to destroy two of my newborns after we won. I liked it better that way, less killing my pseudo friends. Fuck Maria for making us destroy them.<em>

_I was half way there when I noticed the scent. Vampire, but no one I recognized. I shouldn't have followed it. I should have gone straight back into camp after the battle but something was telling me not to. Something in the back of my mind was urging me not to go back and follow the scent instead. So I did. This sort of thing had only happened before during a battle. Somehow I knew just when to move to avoid a fatal injury or where to stand to avoid any fighting, how many newborns to take with me and guarantee my survival. I had never felt it so strong or compelling until now._

_I ran for ten minutes before I saw a him. He was leaning against a tree, he looked so out of place, dressed in a black suit with a pristine white shirt and a black cloak. Long black hair framing his face, he was different, his skin was pale white like mine but it made me feel like it would crumble with a touch. Despite that, he looked so dangerous, he reminded me of the Major but he was so calm, lazily leaning against the tree like we weren't in a war zone._  
><em>He turned his head slightly to look at me and the force in his eyes made me shiver and stop. I cursed whatever told me to follow his scent, I didn't want to die just yet.<em>

_I quickly raised my hands and glanced down, I didn't use this submissive pose often, only for the Major and Maria. I didn't think it would save me but I had to try. No point in running away now, one little leap from him and I would be dead. I didn't hear him jump or land in front of me but I saw his black shoes. I had to bite my tongue not to chuckle, the way he was dressed. He definitely lost his way to a ball or something._

_"I am not going to hurt you Peter." The man said in a cold tone. I flinched. How did he know my name? I didn't trust my voice to speak though. I just waited, keeping my submissive pose._  
><em>"I am here to offer you a different way of life. One without fighting and killing everyday. <em>_A life without fear of Maria." I gasped and risked a glance up at him. His demeanour was cold, calculated, dangerous but his eyes were... Hopeful?_

_Something in the back of my mind told me I could trust him, but I was hesitant, that same 'something' told me to follow the scent. Fuck. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to believe there was another way to live but I doubted he would just give it to me without asking something in return. I had to think of my mate too, would this 'new' way of life allow me to be with her? If it didn't, there was no question. I would rather die than live a second without my Charlotte, there was also the Major to consider, even though he probably saw me only as a nuisance most of the time he was like a father, brother and friend all in one for me. Could I leave him alone with Maria? No, I couldn't._

_"What... How...?" I mumbled unable to finish a sentence. He looked amused now._  
><em>"Peter, it won't be easy and it will most certainly be dangerous for you and your mate. A time may come when you will have to fight again, but it won't be for the selfish reasons of a woman looking for unlimited power." He said barely above a whisper then continued. <em>_"That time may come in a millennium or tomorrow." He sounded hopeful and his crimson red eyes shined with something... Was it love? I was more confused now than before._

_He was offering a life without fear and killing for Maria for me and my mate and yet he said I would have to fight again but for 'noble' reasons? I frowned and found my voice._  
><em>"Who are you?" I asked barely managing to keep my voice from breaking.<em>  
><em>"Marcus Volturi." He sounded bored and I gasped. I knew about the Volturi and what they did for the Vampire world. Could it be possible that they finally decided to end Maria?<em>  
><em>"I am not here to get involved in the War, Peter." He added like he could hear my thoughts.<em>  
><em>"Why me?" Why me infuckingdeed? One of the Volturi brothers couldn't care less for someone like me, could he?<em>

_"I will answer your questions in time Peter, you have been out too long now. Prepare yourself and your mate to leave as soon as you can." He said dismissively._  
><em>"My Sire" I hesitated for a moment but he looked at me curiously. "Could he come too?"<em>  
><em>He tilted his head down and raised a brow looking at the ground. 'What the fuck?' I thought but I didn't ask him.<em>  
><em>"Not today. He is not ready to leave her yet. Perhaps you will be able to convince him in a few years. For now, worry about yourself and your mate. I will find you in a few weeks."<em>  
><em>He said after a few minutes of staring at the ground, still in a dismissive tone and then turned and ran away. I stood there gaping at nothing for a few minutes.<em>  
><em><strong>-End of flashback-<br>**_  
>If I had known then... <em>'Fuck him! Fucking fuck Marcus Volturi for hiding this from me!' <em>If I had known this back then... What? What then? I wouldn't have taken a chance for a 'normal' life? I would have. But fuck him anyway! He could have warned me! Us, all of us. I rubbed my throat._ 'Fuck!' _I never thought a day would come when I actually _wanted _to feel the burning pain of the thirst. But I did. Whatever gift Bella has that is stopping it, doesn't appear to fade with distance or time. Two hours running was quite a distance. I sighed finally understanding why Marcus had been searching for her and why he wanted to keep the knowledge from his brothers.

I felt like I was going to be sick. Quite a feat for a Vampire. His brothers. _'Fuck!' _They will try to kill her or take her away from us! I suddenly saw red and was filled with so much rage.  
>I thanked the fact that Jasper wasn't here to feel this. I need to calm down, I needed to control my emotions more than ever now. If Jasper figured this out before Marcus was here, before we were ready to control him and his reaction, it could be the end of all of us.<p>

"Fuck! We need to find a way to distract him." I told the others.  
>"The Cullens arrive tomorrow." Garrett said. That was good, that could keep him entertained enough to keep his mind from putting the pieces together.<br>"That is hours from now though." I said and thought about the dogs but I wouldn't put Bella at risk of hurting her friends, even if they stink. I wrinkled my nose remembering the smell. Charlotte and Kate laughing distracted me from my thoughts and irritated me. Didn't they understand the problem? How dangerous this was? How quickly things could turn out to be deadly? Women.

"What?" I barked and they stopped laughing.  
>"You two can be so dense." My mate said and sniffed.<br>Kate nodded and said. "He only needs the appropiate... _incentive_. That could keep them busy for days." She started giggling. Of course! Charlotte and her were geniuses. I turned to the clock, we still had a little over an hour.  
>"I will make sure to give you both a raise. That is perfect." I turned to Charlotte and wrapped my arms around her little waist, pulling her close to me. "So smart, my mate." I murmured close to her ear before nibbling it softly. I glanced to Garrett who was already kissing Kate.<br>"Make sure you are _thorough _Garrett." I said with a hint of humor. "It may be our only chance."

I heard him chuckle but I was more interested in finding my way into another room. Holding Charlotte's hand. I closed the door of Edward's room as I heard a soft moan and clothes being ripped somewhere down the hallway. _'Poor me, my job is so hard.' _I thought and chuckled before clearing my mind from everything except my mate, for the next hours I would ignore all my worries.

**-Marcus PoV-**

I was torn between feeling absolute happiness or dread and worry after the call with Garrett. Isabella was proving to have much more control than I expected. She could see the lines with little trouble minutes after waking up and they didn't feel the thirst already. I thought I would be able to stay in Volterra for months still. I shook my head and took a deep breath. There was no way to avoid what had to come next. No way to persuade my brothers into accepting change.

I sighed and walked to my bedroom, no point in going back to the throne room and making up any excuses for them. I cracked open one of the windows while sending a text message to Demetri.  
>He would let everyone else who needed to know it was time to go.<br>I turned to give my room a glance, perhaps the last time I would be able to see the space I shared with my Didyme for so many years before her death.  
><em>'No time to dwell in the past now.' <em>I chastised myself. The future awaits._ She _awaits. Change.

I took off my cloak and tossed it to the large canopy bed. The cloak and what it meant was in the past now too. I jumped off the window and ran until I had to leap over the tall wall separating the castle from the outside world. If only I could run straight to her, _Isabella_.  
>My heart and body felt warm just by the thought of her name. Only a little more time until I could meet her. What is time to me? I waited for over a millennium. I could wait a few more weeks while I gather whoever is willing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again everyone for all your reviews! This chapter is a little small but I don't have time today to make it bigger. I'll make it up for you guys in the next chapter with naughty things happening all around the Cullens home. Rawr! I may throw a bit of 'regular' stuff too just so it's not a chapter -only- with naughty bits.**

**Anyway! I hope I can have the next chapter in a couple of days and the list of Vampires/Covens and their info are up in my profile! Just so you know. I'll update it as we learn more and more of them and it is not written in stone, stuff may or may not change, characters can be added/left unused. If anyone has any especial requests for characters/powers let me know and if I don't have something set already I'll try and work it out for you guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!**

**-Jasper's PoV- -Chapter 12- "**_**Mine!**_**"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I had been struggling with myself for almost an hour as we made our way back home. I desperately wanted to know how Bella felt about Edward, but I was so fucking afraid of the possibility that she might love him still. I fought in a human war while I was a teenager and in a Vampire war against hundreds, maybe thousands of newborns without a problem or fear, taking everyday as it came and <em>liking <em>it for the most part and one little answer from Bella can scare me? I suppose finding out that the one and only love of your existence is in love with someone else can do that, even to me.

Could she still love him though? I know she feels the pull to me but that doesn't mean she wants me. Right? She is only a few hours old for fucks sake! How could she? Vampire instincts are strong but I have had over a hundred years to understand them.  
><em>'Oh God, Oh fuck!' <em>What if she still loves him? He tried to kill her! If that doesn't say 'I don't love you Bella' I don't know what else could send the message, but she is so selfless and forgiving.

Could she actually forgive him_ that_? What if she does? Oh God! I can't go back to thinking of her as a friend or sister. Fuck! I couldn't even see her like that before today. I always felt attraction for her, first I thought it was her blood and then I just made myself believe that I was simply reacting to her beauty. Most of the boys in school were always trying to gain her attention. Why would Vampires feel any different? Half the time I didn't even know how or what to think of her so I stayed away. _'Stupid, stupid!' _How could I be so blind! Why didn't I notice before?

_'Why the fuck are you thinking like a sixteen year old girl?'_ The voice in my head asked. _'Just fucking claim her now!' _I couldn't claim her if she is still in love with Edward. Oh God Alice turned me into a little girl. I guess I was projecting a variety of feelings because Bella stopped me. I sighed and looked to the ground. I wasn't ready to ask, I wanted to pretend everything was fine, that there was no Edward and we could have an eternity of happiness together. _'Grow a fucking pair and claim her!' _The voice screamed.

"I remember my first day of school. I saw all of you sitting in the cafeteria as Jessica gave me the gossip about your family. When I saw Emmett I thought he was cute in a goofy way, despite all his muscles his face is so childish. I saw Edward and thought, 'Wow! That boy is beautiful.' He was absolutely perfect really, from his hair to the way he was sitting down..."  
>I cringed slightly. Fucking cringed! Lack of sex is turning me into a girl. Why is she telling me this though? I don't need to know how how pretty Edward is. She continued before I could stop her.<p>

"And then I saw you. So handsome, staring intently at something outside the window. I remember feeling my mouth water like you were something I wanted to taste." She chuckled softly. "You looked so out of place, a man surrounded by teenagers. I remember thinking you would be able to teach me so many things." She sighed and I felt lust and desire coming from her. "I wanted you to teach me. That day I started thinking about you before bed. I knew you were with Alice but I convinced myself that as long as it was only in my head it couldn't be considered as cheating, even when I started dating Edward." She laughed. "He wouldn't even touch me. I thought more about you when I was with him."

Oh God she thought of me? I couldn't believe my perfect Vampire hearing! She was interested in me since the first day of school! How could I be so stupid? if it wasn't for Alice we would have been together for over a year now. And she wanted me to teach her things. My cock twitched in my pants. Oh I will teach her. _'Fuck, fuck ,fuck!' _I needed her so much but God, I needed her to stop talking like this or I won't be able to stop myself from claiming her right here. I can't do that, not the first time. I took her hand in one of mine again and squeezed it gently, letting her feel my gratitude for her words before I started running again. I didn't trust myself to speak yet, I needed time to calm down.

I sighed when I saw the house in the distance. I still wanted to be alone with Bella so much but with everyone there and all the questions in my head it would be easier to manage my lust for her.  
>The other thing that helped was knowing that the questions Peter had to answer would help me protect her, my mate, my Bella.<em> 'Mine!' <em>I squeezed her hand and stopped running making her stop with me too. I pulled her against me and wrapped my arms around her waist before she had a chance to question my actions. I could feel her surprise and a little lust. _'Mine!' _My mind roared and I tilted my head down until my lips reached hers. This kiss was more passionate than before, I couldn't get enough of her aroused scent and taste.

She moaned into my mouth making me shiver. I wanted to continue kissing her, I wanted to push her down to the ground and claim her right here. I sighed and gave her five chaste kisses before slowly releasing her from my embrace. Every muscle in my arms complained at the loss of contact with her.  
>"I'm sorry I just needed to do that." I said with lust in my voice. Her eyes were dark with lust, that made me shiver again, I shook my head trying to clear it.<br>"Never apologize for that." She said with humor and lust in her voice as well. I sighed and took her hand in one of mine again.  
>"Better go back before we make a bed out of the forest ground." I winked with a small grin on my face and started running towards the house again.<p>

I was so focused replaying our last kiss in my mind as I jumped up the window expecting to find Peter and the others waiting when three things happened at once. I heard Bella gasp, then the moans and sounds of marble bodies pressing against each other somewhere in the house and I was hit with such a strong feeling of lust and desire that I fell to my knees, quickly followed by Bella. I was barely able to process the fact that I may be projecting the lust and desire that hit me before I had Bella pressed tightly against me, my arms wrapped around her waist and my lips attacking hers.

A _very_ small part of my brain was urging me to stop, reminding me that Bella wasn't ready, that I had to take it slow. But really, how could I? I am only a man after all! There was no fucking way I could prevent this now and I really didn't want to stop it. I wasn't even able to feel angry at Peter and the others for being so careless. _'What the fuck were they thinking? Fuck! Fuck... Bella yes fuck her! Claim her now! Mine!'_ I couldn't even think properly! I heard Bella moan, that sound was the best thing in the world and she was moaning just for me.  
>I felt my clothes being ripped off. <em>That <em>made my mind focus a little.

"Bella." I moaned against her lips. "Oh Bella, you need to leave. _Right now_. Oh God I can't stop." I said while my hands started memorizing every inch of her clothed body. My mind was screaming at me to rip her clothes off. I moaned again. "I don't want your first time to be like this." _'Shut up! Mine!'_ My mind screamed again and one of my hands gathered some of her long hair... _'God it feels so good against my skin.'_ ...in a fist and pulled it hard, making her moan loudly... _'Fuck! She likes it!'_...and her head tilt to the side while my lips moved down her jaw to her neck and started licking and nibbling.

"Fuck! Bella you have to go! I won't be able to make it slow... romantic." I said between licks and nibbles but my body was rebelling at my words. My hand moved to her lower back and pressed her body tighter against mine in an attempt to stop her from leaving. It was a weak attempt of course, with her newborn strength and my lack of focus she would be able to overpower me in less than a second, but I didn't care, I just wanted to feel all of her.

"Jasper..." She moaned my name. "We have _forever _for slow and romantic." I couldn't be more happy after hearing that but then she added. "I don't want slow... I need _something _else right now."  
>My sweet, innocent Bella, she isn't even sure of how to call what she needs. My mind was screaming in excitement, I will be able to teach her everything. I will be able to do what one else has, I will be able to taste her for the first time. Me only me!<p>

I growled against her neck. "You don't need _something_! You need _me_ to fuck you senseless. Only _me_ Isabella. You are _mine_!" She nodded her head and whimpered as I ripped her clothes off. I stopped my attack on her neck to glance down at her naked body. She is perfect, my cock got impossibly harder by the sight of her. Her breasts are just the perfect size to be cupped by my hands, her pink nipples were screaming to be pinched, licked, nibbled._ 'Oh God she will be the death of me.' _I had never seen such perfection in over a hundred and fifty years. I couldn't even imagine now how I was able to be aroused by anyone else before.

I carried her over to the bed, her head resting on a pillow, her hair fanning around her, a few strands decorating her shoulders. She looked stunning. She would have been just as comfortable on the floor but it only felt right to offer her some sense of comfort, even if it was imaginary. I knelt down next to her and pressed my lips against her forehead moving them slowly down to her nose and then her lips kissing her passionately for a few seconds before moving down again to her neck, licking and nibbling it.

My left hand moved to one of her breasts, first stroking the underside of it softy as she moaned and arched her back, trying to increase the pressure. My lips moved down her chest slowly until I reached her nipple as my repositioned my body and knelt between her now spread legs. We both moaned as I started licking and nibbling her nipple, my hand lightly pinched and pulled the other one. The sounds escaping her lips were amazing. I had to fight the urge to stop my attention on her breasts and bury my cock deep inside her pussy. The scent of her arousal was pure bliss. After a few minutes I just had to taste her.

I continued to move my head down until I reached her silky wet folds. She whimpered and arched her back again and I lost myself in the sweetness of her taste and sounds as I worked my tongue, lips and fingers on her pussy and clit. I don't know how many orgasms later she made my head stop, pulled me up and kissed me passionately. I repositioned myself again until my hard cock was pressing against her pussy. God she was so wet. I focused just enough to work with my gift to prevent her from feeling anything but pure pleasure as I entered her tight, wet pussy in one motion. Pure and absolute bliss.

The night turned into morning and the morning into afternoon while the moans and grinding sounds continued in the house. The afternoon would have turned into night for Bella and me but her eyes were black and not just because of lust now. She needed to hunt. I kissed her forehead and sat up on the bed. She tried to push me down again but I held her arms.  
>"You need to hunt Bella. Be a good girl now and I will make it up to you later." I winked and she growled softly. Chuckles came from me and the others in their rooms as I walked into the closet and picked up a sundress with brown and white stripes and matching flat shoes.<br>I handed them to her and moved at Vampire speed into my old room to dress.

Bella was waiting for me by the front door looking amazing. Her hair was a little messy and the dress was strapless, allowing a clear view of my bite mark on her neck. I vaguely remembered biting her, we were just so lost in the pleasure. I shivered and wished she would only wear strapless clothes from now on. She grinned at me and tilted her head to the side, tracing her fingers around my mark.  
>I took the steps down at Vampire speed stopping right in front of her and pressed my lips against my mark.<br>"Mine." I said simply, making her shiver and a soft moan escaped her lips. I smiled and took one of her hands in mine.  
>"Captain, I will return in two hours and I expect you to be ready to talk without distractions or to be ready to lose a few limbs." I called back in a clipped tone and heard Peter curse under his breath.<p>

Her second hunt went as good as her first. Not a drop spilled in her clothes. I couldn't wait for her to hunt a bear or a mountain lion though and help her clean up. I would have made this hunt longer but I needed answers. Like Bella said yesterday, we have forever for slow and romantic and for hard and fast. After the hours we spent claiming each other it was easier to think. Even if Peter and the others tried to prevent this again by throwing me another emotion I would be able to handle it. I ran as fast as I could, my hand holding one of hers tightly.  
>I need answers. I have to protect my mate.<p>

While I was ready to fight off any emotion Peter might be planning to throw at me, I wasn't ready for what we saw as we approached the house. _'Fuck Peter!'_ As happy as I was to see them again getting the truth out of Peter would be harder with them here. _'Fuck him!' _I heard Bella hiss and the look of surprise on her face let me know I was projecting my anger. I gave her an apologetic smile and tried to control my emotions. She was nervous and I was too. Two more males in the house. Thank God they are both mated or I don't think I would be able to control myself, I was barely managing as it is with Peter and Garrett.

We stopped fifty feet from the house. I stood with half my body covering my mate.  
>I squeezed her hand and sent encouraging and calm feelings towards her. I took a deep breath and spoke just loud enough for the people gathered outside the front door to hear me.<p>

"Carlisle." I said as politely as I could, considering my conflicted instincts.

**-Edward's PoV-**  
><em>~Somewhere in <em>_São Paulo__, __Brazil~_

I sighed as my cell phone started ringing again. Alice has been calling non-stop since I left Forks. Couldn't she understand I don't want to speak with her? _'Irritating little bitch' _I pictured myself saying that with a smile, just for her. It rang again. _'Fuck Alice!'_ I growled.  
>"What?" I hissed at the phone.<br>"Edward! Three days! Took you three days to answer!" She screeched.  
>"So what Alice? I am enjoying my time away from you." I really was.<br>"Fuck you Edward! I can barely see anything since you bit her." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Who cares? She is dead." I almost moaned from the memory of the taste of her sweet blood. It wasn't my intention to kill her, but she wasn't very good at self-preservation and had to go ahead and anger me. It was a pity that she had to die. It may be a long time before I find someone else that smells as good as her. I sighed.<p>

"I am not so sure about that Edward, Jasper was with her before everything disappeared and now I can't see him either! A few hours later the Cullens disappeared as well." She sounded worried I just sighed again. So what? She was either dead or changing and the Cullens get to keep their pet. It wasn't our fucking problem now. Aro said move on, she is not the one. Thank God for that, Bella was so irritating. I told Aro she wasn't the one a couple of months after I met her. But no, he had to be sure, of course he wasn't the one suffering from her company for the past year and a half.  
>I am getting tired of his games. Over a hundred years now working for Aro and it was never <em>her<em>. Over twenty girls and they had all been a waste of my time.

"Not our fucking problem anymore. Maybe Jasper went nuts and killed them all. I don't care, I found the new girl already, better get you pretty little ass down here." I wouldn't mind if she is the one, she is much prettier than Bella, I just hope we don't have to spend too much time here. I heard Alice gasp over the phone. A vision.  
>"What do you see Alice?" I asked, getting a little bored with the call.<br>"Marcus is gone." _'Oh fuck!' _Now _that _wasn't good.  
>"The new girl?" I asked, gathering all I needed to leave at Vampire speed. If he was coming this way the girl and I would be long gone before he even got into a plane.<br>If I couldn't get 'close' to the girl to find out if it was her or not it would take little effort to take her to Volterra and change her there to find out that way.  
>"I don't know! He just disappeared!" Was her answer. <em>'Fucking useless visions.'<em> I growled.  
>"Call Aro, I will leave in the next flight with the girl." I placed the cell phone back in my pocket. At least I wouldn't have to spend months wasting my time in this place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for all of your reviews! You guys are awesome! I tried to answer most of the ones I had so far, it took me a while! I will make an effort to answer the ones with questions from now on, just so you know.  
><strong>**I hope you liked this chapter! Jasper acting like a school girl + naughty bits + the hint of Peter being in lots trouble in the next chapter! I don't know what's not to like! And we finally saw a tiny bit of Edward and Alice! Silly Aro thinking Bella isn't the one everyone seems to be looking for right? Or maybe he does! Who knows? He is psychotic I swear.**

**Anyway! I gave you people requesting Edward and Alice what you wanted! Even if it was a little bit I don't wanna go into the bad guys too much yet, they are all crazy and silly, craving too much power! I had a request for more Marcus so next chapter we will have some of him and we will see if Peter gets to keep his arms and legs attached to his body.**

**I will be a bit busy this next few days so the update might come a little later than usual. I hope I can have it ready at some point during the next three days. If you have any other requests let me know and I will try to work with them! Or give the appropriate excuse and apology for not being able to do it. Before you ask, Bella can't get a flying purple pony, sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!**

**-Peter's PoV- -Chapter 13- "Chances"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Captain, I will return in two hours and I expect you to be ready to talk without distractions or to be ready to lose a few limbs." The Major said in a clipped tone.<br>"Fuck!" I said under my breath by mistake and glanced down to my mate. We were still _busy_ but if there is something that can kill the mood completely, even for a Vampire is the Major's voice and even worse, when the Major threatens your limbs.  
>"Fuck!" I said more loudly after the Major and Bella were outside our hearing range and gave my mate an apologetic smile and a kiss before dressing up at Vampire speed and moving down to the living room to wait for the others.<p>

My mate followed me after a few seconds but Garrett and Kate were still at it. I growled. If I am not getting any they fucking won't either!  
>"Garrett, Kate! It won't be my limbs only! If I go down I am taking you both with me!" I barked with the slightest hint of humor in my voice. I probably won't be able to keep the Major from tearing all our limbs apart if it comes down to it anyway. I sighed and sat down on the couch making my mate sit on my lap. My hands wrapped around her waist. Garrett and Kate were grumbling in their room as they got dressed.<p>

"Well Captain..." Garrett said while taking the stairs down at human speed with an arm wrapped around Kate's waist. "At least we will die happy don't you think?" I tilted my head and rolled my eyes at him. My mate and Kate chuckled.  
>"I suppose, but I rather not die and enjoy myself like last night forever. The Cullens are on their way but it will be fucking close. Even if they get here before the Major we will barely have any time to explain the situation." I sighed. Sex won't distract him again.<br>"What if we leave?" Kate asked. I snorted and shook my head.  
>"If we leave we will definitely lose our limbs, no questions asked." We all shivered slightly.<p>

We spent the next hour trying to figure out a way to distract the Major without the loss of body parts but not even my gift would help me. Everything from calling the wolves over to the house, having sex outside, to the slaughter of a few human teenagers in town was discarded because my gift let me know it would only help anger the Major more and possibly Bella. I shuddered. The last thing we need is Bella upset. There is no way to predict what would happen if she lost it and the Major won't be happy if we upset his mate. I sighed.

"What if Marcus...?" My mate started but I stopped her with a snort.  
>"Like he would come for this. Marcus is too smart to be anywhere in this continent when the Major finds out <em>exactly<em> what is going on. Our only hope is that he will forget about it for a while when he sees the Cullens or that Bella is more interested in a family reunion than keeping the Major calm." _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' _I chanted in my head while rubbing my arms tenderly. _'I am going to miss them.' _My mate grimaced.

_**-Flashback-**_  
><em>It had been five weeks since I followed the scent that led me to Marcus Volturi. Four weeks since I worked up the courage to confront the Major and tell him I was leaving. He was beyond shocked to say the least but he allowed my mate and me to escape from Maria without a question. My dead heart still ached when I thought about my Sire alone with the crazy bitch. I wanted to ask, beg or force him to leave with us but Marcus said he wasn't ready. I still don't know if listening to him was the right choice. I sighed and walked over to the small window in the living room.<em>

_We had been on the run for the past four weeks. Looking over our shoulders every five seconds, jumping at shadows. That the Major allowed us to leave didn't mean Maria wouldn't send someone to kill us.  
>So we ran from the possibility of confrontation and we waited for Marcus to find us. Five weeks since the last time I saw him and still no sign or word from him. I sighed again and forced myself to stay still by the window. It would do no good for me to punch my way through the walls of this cabin. My mate found it for us. The human scents here are so old I doubted anyone had been in it for over a year.<em>

_I was becoming restless. Why did I listen to a complete stranger? My mate asked me the same. Living under Maria was bad but at least we had a vague sense of safety. We had a friend in the Major too. 'Fuck!' My fist hit the wall and a piece of it crumbled to the ground. 'Fuck!' I hissed and my mate was behind me in a second, her hands making soothing circles on my back._  
><em>"He will come, he will find us." She said over and over trying to calm me down. I don't know how much time passed or how many holes the wall next to me collected until we heard a soft knock on the front door. I frowned and turned my head to look at my mate. Were we so lost in our thoughts that we missed someone approaching the house?<em>

_My body tensed in half a crouch as I walked towards the door keeping a hand on my mates hip behind me. I took a deep breath and instantly recognized the scent. He was here. I unlocked and opened the door still in my defensive stance. He was wearing a similar black suit and pristine white shirt as the first time I saw him. His cloak was hanging at his forearm. His black hair looked like it had just been combed.  
>I wondered if he ever looked different. He offered us a polite nod and raised an eyebrow looking past me into the cabin.<em>

_I didn't know what to say. I simply took a step back giving him more than enough room to pass me and my mate into the cabin. He nodded again and stepped into our new 'home' at human speed. He was trying to appear relaxed. We followed him into the living room, he was looking at the wall but I couldn't find any emotion showing on his face._  
><em>"You did a very good job at hiding Peter, but Maria won't be a problem for you two. Not anytime soon at least." His voice, everything about him sent chills down my spine. I gripped my mate's hip a little tighter when he turned his face to watch her. "I am Marcus Volturi." He said in a polite tone and nodded to Charlotte.<em>  
><em>"Charlotte Whitlock, sir." My mate said using the same tone but she couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice.<em>

_"I am sure you both have many questions but it would be best if we do this while sitting down."_  
><em>He motioned us to sit on the couch while he sat on a chair in front of it placing his cloak on the armrest. I nodded and took one of Charlotte's hands as we made our way to the couch. I was still unsure of what to say, silence stretched and I guess he got tired of waiting for our questions. He sighed leaning back on the chair, arms clasped behind his head, eyes on the ceiling and his story started.<em>

_"Almost three thousand years ago, the Vampire world was managed quite differently to the way it is now. Humans went willingly to the countries that held a Coven. They confused their perfection with divinity." He sighed. "Especially to Romania, where the Vampire 'Kings' lived during the time." _'What the fuck is he talking about and why the fuck does he think we care?' _I thought but he didn't give me time to ask. "Vampires where rarely turned without a purpose and it was even more rare to turn someone young. Human lines were kept, with the hope of continuity of power in a Coven. The power struggle was harsh, the Southern War is a children's game compared to the wars that were fought then." He sighed. "Until Aro was turned. He was the first Vampire with a 'gift'._

_Aro, Caius and I were good friends as humans, as close as brothers. After Aro and Caius disappeared I took over the care of both their families, sent our children away in an attempt to protect them. I thought we were being targeted by the government because of our power. Then Aro found me." He shook his head. "Caius was with him. He didn't want to turn me, after he found out Caius didn't seem to develop any gifts. He just wanted to know where I sent our children. I knew what they were, I knew how power-hungry they both were. Somehow I was sure they intended to kill their children and mine just so they wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of them being turned and stealing their power. I told them the Senate got to them, that they died shortly after they disappeared. I didn't know about Aro's gift and it was a miracle that I had gifts of my own, even as human._

_One of them is a mental shield, though it is quite weak. He can still see the majority of my thoughts but if there is something I wish to protect I can and I wanted to protect our children from them more than anything else." His eyes were showing emotion for the first time. He must have loved those children very much. "I was able to keep track of our human lines and keep them hidden from Aro and Caius for over two thousand years until Aro had Didyme killed. You must understand..." I frowned, his eyes seemed to be pleading. "...She was my wife as human but I was lucky enough to have her as my mate too." His voice broke, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again._

_"Of course I wanted to die too, but they stopped me. My gift was too valuable for them. For a very long time I couldn't do anything but sit and nod or shake my head at their questions but then I remembered I still had a reason to live, even without Didyme." He sighed and for a moment he looked so tired. I couldn't imagine the strength needed to keep going without my mate. I shuddered slightly at the thought. I didn't think I would be able to live without Charlotte, not even if I had descendants to worry about._

_"Unfortunately I lost track of our lines, many things can happen in six hundred years. Many humans are born and die and I don't have much freedom. I am supposed to and sit day and night remembering my Didyme. I do and part of me still wants to die, but another part has hope. I want to stop my brothers and their lust for power. We didn't agree how the Romanians ran our world but over the years Aro and Caius became worse than them. The Romanians had the humans think we were Gods, they came willingly to us. Aro thinks of humans are nothing but cattle. I don't know which one is worse but I hope I can find a middle ground." He sighed and shook his head slightly._

_I frowned and tilted my head, confused. I wouldn't like humans 'offering' themselves to me as sacrifice but I don't think they are nothing but cattle either. Since we left Maria we started feeding less and we only hunt down criminals. Charlotte and I want to forget all the human lives we had to take during our time with her. But why was he telling me all this? Charlotte and I had no interest in some self-proclaimed Vampire 'Kings' that live somewhere across the ocean._  
><em>"Sir, I don't understand why are you telling me this." I said, shifting in my seat. Suddenly I had a very bad feeling about all this. He lowered his eyes and looked into mine intently.<em>  
><em>"Because you Peter, are Caius' last 'living' descendant."<em>  
><em><strong>-End of flashback-<strong>_

"It will be alright honey." My mate said without a hint of conviction in her voice, pulling me away from my thoughts. I shook my head. The chances of it being _alright_ are very small.  
>"Let's just hope he doesn't find the lighters." We all shivered and turned to the window as we heard a car approaching the house. We don't have much time for warm reunions. I quickly stood up and waited for them outside.<p>

I barely had time to explain the most important things that happened during the last four days and how important it was to keep the Major distracted and unaware of the truth when we heard them running towards the house. We moved into a semi-submissive position._ 'Fuck! He looks really pissed.' _I sighed and risked a quick glance towards the others. Charlotte, Garrett and Kate were still as stone, not even breathing, the Cullens were fidgeting.

"Carlisle" He said in a tone that sent shivers through all of us. _'Fuck!'_ Carlisle raised his hands.  
>"Jasper, I am glad to see you are alright." He spoke in a kind but cautious tone and glanced to Bella earning a low warning growl from the Major. Carlisle quickly let his eyes drop to the ground with a grimace. I shook my head.<br>"Bella, we are so sorry about what happened, but we couldn't be more happy to see you are well now." He said with a smile and I could almost feel the adoration in his tone.  
>"Thank you dad. I missed you all." Bella's voice was sweet and full of emotion. Esme started sobbing as the word 'dad' left her lips and hugged Carlisle. They had been so worried Bella would be angry at them because of Edward's attack. Bella looked torn between wanting to hug her family and wanting to keep her mate calm. <em>'Fuck, fuck! Come on Bella! Go to them, hug them!' <em>I pleaded silently. The Major raised an eyebrow looking at me. _'Fuck!' _He caught my emotions.

Bella finally decided to stay in her place behind Jasper and I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips. The Major grinned and everyone tensed.  
>"Jasper..." Carlisle called but the growl coming from the Major made him stop talking. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle was a perfect father figure for his Coven but he would be completely useless in a fight against the Major, probably against anyone else too. Bella started making soothing circles on the Major's arm with her free hand looking confused. He turned his body slightly towards her before speaking.<br>"Captain what is it going to be?" He kept his tone cold, sending new shivers through our bodies. I could appreciate why Marcus was so happy he turned out to be Bella's mate. It is almost unfuckingbelievable Jasper is not of his line as well. That would make what happened last night kinda gross though. I almost chuckled. _'Fuckidy fuck! My poor arms.'_

"Major _please_..." I stressed the word. "Please I need more time... I will.. explain everything soon." His eyes were so black it was making me very nervous. I continued with my pleas. "Please Major, lets... lets not frighten Bella?" There was a fifty-fifty chance that reminding him Bella would be near by while he ripped me apart would help but not today it didn't. His answering growl sent every animal in a mile flying and running away. _'Fuck!' _My mate whimpered softly behind me and I squeezed her hand tightly. I glanced to Garrett and Kate, they looked pale. I almost chuckled again because I was pretty sure I looked the just like them.

"Isabella, it is very important for you to stay right here." His tone towards her, even as the Major was full of love. He raised a brow at her and released her hand. She nodded but her body was tense. Maybe she will stop him before he goes for my neck, fuck she is a day old she probably doesn't know she can stop him at all! I took a deep breath and he turned to look at me again.  
>"Charlotte, make your mate see reason. I simply want to know what the <em>fuck is <em>everyone hiding from me and my mate. Not an unreasonable request wouldn't you agree?" Well fuck me! The Major was trying to be civil. Charlotte just whimpered again. I released her hand and jumped away from the group.

I was standing half way between the Major and my mate now. I quickly dropped to my knees, raised my arms and looked down to the ground. I didn't want to fight him. He had a right to know, if it was me I would be fucking pissed as well but I couldn't tell him, not right now. If he never found out it would be too soon._ 'Fucking Marcus for creating this fucking mess! God he is going to kill me.'_ The Major tsked at me, I could only see his feet and legs as he moved around me, circling me as if I was his prey. I didn't even hear him jump. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' _I took a deep breath and he hissed.

"You know this won't help you Captain. Tell me what I want to know right fucking now!" He spat and I shivered but remained silent. I risked a glance at Bella when he was at my back but she was looking at the Major with so much awe in her eyes I almost couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. I whimpered and her eyes moved to me. _'Thank God.' _I looked at her, pleading with my eyes. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. _'Fuck!' _Little sisters are supposed to look out for their big brothers! Maybe it's the other way around. The Major caught me looking at Bella and suddenly I had my nose pressed to the grass and dirt, his sharp teeth dangerously close to my neck. The Major wasn't fucking around today.

It would be so easy to avoid the pain by just telling him what he wants to know. But I kept struggling with my instincts and remained silent and still. Sensing my struggle, the Major started using his gift. _'Fuck!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your reviews on chapter 12! I wish I could be a lot more descriptive too but half the time words elude me. I will try to change that but can't promise I will be able to.**

**So... *Gasp!* Omgnowai I can't believe what Marcus said! Can you? I wasn't sure about making Peter so important in the plot but today I got this idea about a Peter/Bella story and I was about to start writing when I though I wouldn't be able to do both at the same time and still keep the updates so quick. So this will have to do to keep me from starting it.**

**Oh and before anyone gets crazy ideas, in this story Aro and Didyme are not related! Anyway, I can say I am really glad to be done writing this chapter, that little flashback took me a while! So next chapter we will either find out how Jasper works his magic with Peter or we will have a look at what Marcus and his minions are doing. I haven't decided yet. I will try to update soon! In two or three days I hope.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!**

**-Marcus PoV- -Chapter 14- "Pain."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, listening to the weaves breaking at the shore. I took deep, unnecessary breaths, letting the salty, damp air fill my lungs. Without a human in sight it is quite peaceful here, I can <em>almost<em> feel myself getting lost in the scents and sounds of the beach. I can _almost_ picture myself spending the rest of my eternity here. _Almost_. If it wasn't because I finally left Volterra, potentially setting the largest Vampire Coven on a world wide hunt for my head and the heads of anyone connected to me. I sighed.

No time to waste on simple dreams because I have to make my way to Isabella while trying to find the few Vampires that have supported my cause, if they still support it. I sighed again. Unfortunately time changes many things, even for Vampires. Someone who supported me a decade ago could try to kill me today. If only I could forget about the importance of going to her, if Didyme hadn't been so smart to make me promise and if she hadn't bind me to that promise I could easily stay standing here for the next decade, before joining her wherever she has been in the last one thousand years.

After I started running, I didn't stop once to look back at the city that had been my home for over three thousand years. I had many good memories of it from my time with Didyme but everything else I was more than happy to forget. I wondered briefly how long it will take them to figure out I am gone. I shook my head. If it wasn't for Alice I would be willing to bet it could take them over a week to notice my absence in the throne room, unless they need something from me. My brothers were too sure of their power, too sure of the control they had over me and the guard to even consider something like this could happen.

Even after Alice sees me disappear, it will be too late for them to stop me or the others. Everyone will be well on their way to the different Covens and Nomads we need to find before they can even send the first trackers out. My brothers and their games and protocols. They got so lost in their ideas of ruling over the Vampire world as Kings used to rule over their kingdoms, if it wasn't because our need of blood I bet they would forget they are Vampires, and without Demetri, once we reach the ocean our trail will be lost in the wind.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration to focus in the shimmering threads that were attaching themselves to my wrists like vines. I frowned and a hiss escaped my lips. Isabella's and Jasper's lines were shimmering so brightly and the deep crimson red could only mean one thing. I reached for my cell phone but my fingers stopped before I could finish dialing Peter's number. What would I say? Stop them? Don't let them mate? I sighed. Didyme would gladly detach my head from my shoulders herself if I did something like that. I growled sending a few birds nearby flying away. She has been awake only for a few hours!

"Master?" I gasped in surprise and turned around to see Demetri and Alistair crouching and looking for a threat because of my growling. I had been too focused on the threads to hear them arrive.  
>"You don't have to call me Master anymore." I was thankful for that too. They straightened and gave me an odd look. I sighed. Hundreds of years of specific behavior would be difficult to change.<br>"Alice came screeching into the throne room a few minutes after you left Master. They sent us after you right away, ignoring protocol." Demetri said while I concentrated on stopping the shimmering around my wrists, it could be very distracting. They ignored protocol. I shook my head, perhaps they were expecting this to happen after all or they were desperate.

"That should give us a few days at least sir, until they figure out we are not hunting you down and send the other trackers out. Chelsea, Heidi and Santiago left as soon as your message arrived." Alistair said and Demetri nodded.  
>"It won't be long until she notices you and the others disappear as well, unfortunately. But we have time and the only ones who could stop us won't be allowed to leave the throne room." My brothers would be too scared of an attack to the castle to send the twins away.<p>

"Master?" Demetri said looking nervous I nodded for him to continue. "She said Edward found the girl, that he was on his way back to Volterra with her." I laughed. They sound surprised us all. I frowned and unnecessarily cleared my throat. Things were already changing.  
>"Edward found her a year and a half ago." They gasped and I raised my hand to stop them from speaking. "He found her, but the boy is a fool and didn't realize it, he tried to kill her a few days ago." They growled making my lips twitch as if they wanted to smile. "She is one of us now, Peter. Charlotte, Kate and Garrett are with her as well as her mate." They gasped again and I really smiled this time. Things were looking good for us right now.<br>"What… What is her name Master?" Alistair whispered looking down to the sand. If I could see the lines right now I bet they would be shifting.  
>"Isabella." I tried to reply without any emotion showing in my voice but I couldn't even think her name without reverence. I shook my head and they both smiled noticing it.<p>

"We should be on our way. It will be a long swim to Ireland." I took one last look at the beach surrounding me before going into the water.

**-Peter's PoV-**

Pain covered every inch of my body. Each and every single one of my dead nerve endings. Pain was all I could think about, all I could feel and breathe. A very small part of my brain was trying to keep working around the overwhelming pain. I could vaguely distinguish whimpers and pleas coming from seven different mouths. I could feel a hand pressed lightly on the back of my neck. The pain was much worse there, like it was pouring out of that hand. I couldn't even move to try and release myself from his touch. The Major. I whimpered and even that hurt. He had never used this part of his gift on me. I didn't even know he could do something like this! He didn't even use it on Maria the night he finally agreed to leave the War and live with me and my mate.

It had to be because of Bella. He didn't have a mate until now and whatever danger he thought she was in is making him delve deeper into his gift. This is not good.  
>I couldn't believe he was using this on me now, I knew the Major was pissed, I would be in his place too, but fuck this hurt! This was too much. <em>'Oh God! Please, please just kill me!' <em>The thought made me gasp in surprise, sending more pain through my body because of the movement. Thank God Charlotte didn't hear me say that. The pain is just too fucking much. '_Fuck!' _My brain could barely function around the pain. Why couldn't he just rip off my limbs? I would take _anything _except this. The Major chuckled and that silenced everyone else.

"Ripping your limbs off would be too easy and it could upset my mate. You don't want to upset her do you _brother_? He spat at me, his hold on the back of my neck tightened slightly. "I can make it go away Peter. You only need to tell me what I need to know." The Major's voice was strained and it sent a shiver through my spine, the movement was enough to make my head spin in pain again. _'Make it stop, make it stop.' _Perhaps he couldn't use this part of his gift for long? Maybe I just need to hold on for a little more.

"I can do whatever this is all week, only you can make it stop Peter. So easily too. Tell me." He said and he was right. I could make it stop so easily too, I just needed to tell him. He will be angry then anyway and the pain would be the same _'Oh God I can't take this much longer.' _He could hurt my mate too I couldn't let her feel this. A tingling sensation in my brain made me focus. It was just like when Aro… I gasped, not minding the pain this time. I hadn't been talking before! He was inside my fucking head!  
>"Fuck! Major please stop!" I groaned as talking made me feel the pain increasing in my lungs and throat. "Please don't do this Major!" I couldn't let him inside my brain. <em>'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' <em>This wasn't supposed to happen. Marcus said there was no way! He was wrong, _so _very wrong. All Jasper needed to develop this gift was Bella.

The Major removed his hand from my neck and growled right next to my ear, the pain and the tingling sensation stopped as soon as he released my neck. I took a deep breath feeling grateful but also very confused. I wouldn't dare complain about the pain being gone but why did the Major let go? I was trying to figure out the reason but I was quickly enveloped by a sense of betrayal, shock and sadness irradiating from him. There was pain too but thankfully it wasn't the same kind of pain I was feeling when he was touching me, it didn't cloud my senses like before, this was just him projecting his feelings. I turned my head slightly to look at him, he was staring down at me, shock clear on his face.

"You are working for the Volturi?" He asked making everyone but Bella gasp. He glanced at her and the shock in his expression turned into fear. I had seen Jasper afraid before a handful of times, but never the Major. I guess he saw something in my mind that involved Marcus. I sighed and shook my head.  
>"No Major." I rasped and stood up slowly. My body was trembling slightly and I felt so tired.<br>"I will tell you everything, though I would like to have this conversation with Jasper, if possible." I added in a meek tone. The Major won't be able to keep it together long enough to let me finish saying what I have to say. He hissed at me, obviously not happy with my request.

"Jass-perr…" Bella called in a half purr, half whisper. Despite my fear and nervousness I had to hold back a chuckle when I saw her black eyes filled with lust. It was all it took for Jasper's expression to change. I rolled my eyes. Little sister just thought to give me a hand now and it was probably just so she could jump on Jasper's bones. I will need to plan my revenge and get even later, if I am alive then. I shook my head slightly. It was probably best that they would be busy for a little while. I need to call Marcus. I sighed and turned to look at my mate. She was afraid, her body was shivering.

The call to Marcus could wait a few minutes. I jumped in front of my mate and hugged her tightly. She whimpered and her hands moved to my neck, she caressed every inch of it making sure there was no damage or new scars. Her eyes were shining with tears she couldn't shed.  
>"I was so scared." She whispered against my lips before kissing them fiercely. I moaned softly and carried her inside the house, bridal style without breaking the kiss.<br>"I'm ok, I'm ok." I whispered between kisses, my hands traveling softly up and down her back.

Kate, Garret and the Cullens followed us inside as the passionate growls and moans coming from Bella and Jasper started. They didn't make it to their room. I took a deep breath and gave Charlotte a soft, chaste kiss before pulling away. Unfortunately I didn't have the excuse of being newly mated with a newborn to forget about what happened with the Major for a while. I glanced at everyone gathered in the living room. They all looked shaken. I snorted and shook my head, they didn't have to feel the pain I felt. Garrett looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded to him, it wasn't his fault after all. Jasper was _my_ Sire and brother.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Marcu's number. He picked up at the first ring.  
>"Peter." His voice sounded off. Not as cold as the last time we spoke. It surprised me he picked up the call in the first place. I cleared my throat and glanced at Garrett with a frown. He just shrugged.<br>"Marcus." The Cullen's gaped at me as I said his name instead of sir or Master. I had to suppress a chuckle and shifted a little with my mate on my lap instead. The sounds of Jasper and Bella's mating were particularly loud now. Perhaps this wasn't the best place to have this conversation with him. Marcus hissed pulling me out of my thoughts.  
>"Peter is that…" He growled softly and then sighed. "Why are you calling?" He asked.<br>"He noticed we were hiding something, we tried to distract him but it only worked for a few hours. He was able to read my mind Marcus." There was silence on the phone and everyone in the room looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"How? What happened?" Marcus asked after a few seconds. I explained everything that happened since the last time we spoke. I doubt Jasper would be paying any attention to this call. I don't blame him either. He was projecting lust and I was having really hard time keeping my focus. I bet we all were. Emmett and Rosalie were fidgeting, staring into each other's eyes, even Carlisle and Esme were having trouble keeping their hands off each other. My mate was moving every few seconds in my lap, grinding her sweet little ass to me, Kate was doing the same to Garrett. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Marcus agreed with me about the reason why Jasper was able to read my mind, it was because of Bella.

"There is no point in waiting to tell them then. I will join you in Forks soon. We are in Ireland now, Liam has agreed to meet us in a few hours." Everyone in the room gasped. He left Volterra? _'Fuck!' _It has really started then. I glanced to Garrett and Kate and it only took a second for them to stand up and run out of the house into the woods. They had to go to Denali and talk to Eleazar. We could only hope that they would agree to join us.  
>"Garrett and Kate are on their way to Denali." I told him.<br>"Very well. I will see you in a few days. Tell them…" He sighed. "Tell _her _I am sorry I wasn't able to find her sooner." He said and ended the call without letting me reply. I snorted. He always had to have the last word. I couldn't wait to see how will that work with Jasper and Bella.

Charlotte and I sat for the better part of an hour watching the Cullens move around the house at Vampire speed, preparing the house for visitors and politely but unsuccessfully trying to ignore the sounds of Jasper and Bella's mating. When they were finally done we heard them jump into their room and get in the shower. I began to feel nervous and afraid again and tried taking deep calming breaths but it was useless for the most part. A few minutes later Jasper and Bella were walking down the stairs at human speed. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black, shirt with short sleeves. It wasn't often that Jasper used clothes without long sleeves. Bella was really good for him. She was wearing a black sundress with a white flower motif. It was beautiful and she looked exquisite in it.

They walked to the front door and Jasper opened it slightly. Keeping Bella behind him, his right hand touching her hip. He still felt threatened but I was glad to see his eyes were light gold. At least he was giving me the chance to talk and explain things to him as Jasper instead of the Major. Bella didn't seem to be afraid or nervous, I guess she could see how tightly bound I was to Jasper in the lines. I was glad for that, perhaps it would give me and my mate the chance to live after this talk. I sighed and shifted slightly on my seat. The Cullens stopped moving around the house. They were silently waiting in the kitchen. As much as I would like having them in here, there was nothing they could do to help and a crowd would only make Jasper's mood more erratic.

"Jasper, Bella, I am sorry for trying to keep things from you both." I sighed and tilted my head towards the couch in front of my mate and me. "If you could sit down and let me explain…" Jasper tightened his hold on Bella's hip and shook his head looking at me. I grimaced, I guess it was asking too much. I just hoped that I wouldn't lose his trust completely after this, for all our sakes. Bella gave me an apologetic smile and started stroking Jasper's arm softly.

"I have never worked for the Volturi Jasper, only for Marcus and he stopped being 'loyal' to them over a millennium ago." I said trying to keep my tone calm.  
>"Does he want to use Bella?" Jasper said. He was quick, it shouldn't surprise me really but besides my selfish reasons for keeping this information from them, like keeping my limbs attached to my body I also hoped they could have a few weeks of peace while they got to know each other. I thought for a few seconds on how to answer that question. He would know if I lied, he would even know if I was trying to conceal something. I took a deep breath before answering.<p>

"Not _use _Jasper, at least not in the way you think. He had been looking for us for many years, when he found me, he talked me into leaving Maria. He offered me an Charlotte a different way of life, after a few years he asked me to talk you into leaving her too. He kept us safe from her all this time. I worked for him until the day we found Bella" He hissed and took a step back when I mentioned Bella's name.  
>"Why?" His eyes darkened slightly.<br>"Because Jasper, we are the descendants of Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Thank you guys for all your reviews! You are awesome. I'm glad this chapter is finally done. On the next one I will use Jasper to continue with Peter's chat. I know I'm leaving you all hanging again but where would be the fun if I don't? *Evil laugh***

**Anyway let me know what you think about Jasper's new little trick, I hope it made sense but even if it didn't now I will explain more on the next chapter. I hope I can have it ready to update in two or three days again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course! **

**-Jasper's PoV- -Chapter 15- "Brothers"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The last thing I remember clearly is pushing Peter down after I noticed him looking at my mate. As soon as my hand touched the back of his neck something changed. And I'm not just talking about the overwhelming sense of pain that started to envelope me, even though it didn't actually hurt me, before today I would have been on the ground screaming in pain but whatever this change was allowed me to detach myself from the feelings around me. Not that I'm complaining of course.<p>

Thankfully a part of my brain knew that this wasn't my pain, it was his. Somehow it was pouring out of my hand and into him. I was distracted for a moment thinking it would be quite nice if this could happen with every feeling from now own but testing that could wait for another time, hopefully when I am not causing my brother unbelievable pain. I almost chuckled. My hand felt like it was on fire but it felt good, the fire had a purpose. That fire would allow me to get what I want the most. _'I have to protect my mate.' _Peter had the information I needed to accomplish this but he was quite stubborn and I have never been a patient man. I have to protect my mate, _nothing_ else matters.

For a moment I really wished I had Edward's ability to read minds, it would make things so easy, I could just listen in Peter's mind for the information I need to protect her and be done with this. _'Fuck!' _I really had better things to do with my time, like fucking my mate senseless again. I tightened my hold on his neck, sooner or later he would have to break, we lived through some painful shit with Maria but this was so different. I wouldn't like to be in his place right now. It felt like every single cell on his body was on pain. I almost felt bad for him, almost. He was keeping important things from me and even though I couldn't understand how I was doing it, I wouldn't stop until I had answers.

I briefly wondered if my gift was more than I thought or if it was just because of my contact with him. I don't usually touch others. It pained me that I had to hurt my brother, it really did, but if he was in my place he wouldn't hesitate to do _anything_ in his power to protect Charlotte. I could hear him whimpering and begging for me to stop, begging for anything but the pain he was feeling. Every whimper hurt me more than I thought it would. I wanted to send him peace and calm instead of this pain but protecting my mate is more important than anything. He only has to tell me what I want to know and the pain will go away.

Then I saw the images. They clouded my vision, for the first few seconds I though I finally lost it but as the images continued, I saw everything we lived with Maria through his eyes and really, not even with my Vampire brain I could imagine all that shit. I was looking into Peter's mind. _'Well fuck me!' _Not only I could listen to what he was thinking but also saw his fucking memories. That almost made me lose my concentration. What the fuck was happening to me? I wanted to stop as the memories of his intimate times with Charlotte began but I couldn't bring myself to release my hold on his neck yet. Instead I tried to focus on the memories that interested me, the ones that concerned my mate.

A little part of me was sorry to invade Peter's privacy like this, but another part was glad I could finally get what I needed to protect my mate. That was until I saw the memory of Peter bowing his head to one of the Volturi 'Kings.' I had never met any of them but I had heard enough from Carlisle and recognized him from one of the paintings in his study and if that wasn't enough, I just had to look at his black cloak to know who he was. Marcus Volturi. To say that I was shocked was an understatement, another memory came to me, Peter speaking to him, on his cell phone, just a few days ago, explaining to him how he found her, my mate.

I wanted to scream, laugh, cry and make the entire house crumble down with my hands. I released his neck like it burned me. He was working for them? They wanted my mate? So, many questions but I just couldn't touch him anymore, I wanted to take Bella away from him, the man that was supposed to be my brother, the man that saved me from an existence of pain. I couldn't believe he would betray me like this. A part of me wanted to destroy him but I couldn't forget everything he did for me, and even with his betrayal he helped me find my mate.

"You are working for the Volturi?" I managed to ask and heard everyone but my mate gasp. I glanced at her, so many emotions running through me, but the most important one was fear. Fear because no matter how skilled in battle I am, I can't fight the Volturi alone, not even considering my gift. The expression on her face held no concern or fear but I doubt she even knows who the Volturi are. I heard Peter sigh.  
>"No Major." He rasped and stood up slowly. His body was trembling slightly but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him now. I could feel he was speaking the truth, but what other explanation was there for what I saw? <em>'How the fuck did I see that in the first place?' <em>"I will tell you everything, though I would like to have this conversation with Jasper, if possible." He added in a meek tone and I hissed, how could he even think I would do that?

"Jass-perr…" I heard my mate call in a half purr, half whisper and I finally noticed why she was showing no concern or fear, her eyes were completely black, burning with lust. It sent a shiver through my body. I barely had time to register how this could be dangerous in a battle but honestly, I didn't care. If the Volturi wanted her I would die trying to stop them so this would be one of the last chances I would get to be with her and I'll be damned if I don't take advantage of that. _'Mine! The Volturi can't have her!' _I pounced.

As soon as my body crashed against hers there was nothing else in the world but my Bella. I barely registered the sound of our clothes as we shredded them apart, her smooth, pale skin finally touching mine, her perfect lips leaving a burning sensation wherever she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight against me but even then we were not close enough. _'Mine. She is mine.' _I repeated in my head like a mantra while worshiping every inch of her body. Somewhere inside the house I heard Peter talking to someone, but not even that was able to distract me from my Bella.

I just couldn't get enough of her, only in my arms I felt like she was safe, my hands trailed her skin over and over, almost afraid she would vanish. She seemed to sense my need of her and her need of me felt the same, she used her hands and mouth while whispering her love softly against my skin every chance she got. I held her tighter whispering the same. In her arms I felt safe and complete. While holding her it almost seemed unbelievable that something could be wrong in the world. I never felt like this before her and I certainly wished it would never stop.

Unfortunately the world wouldn't stop for me and Bella and we did have important matters to discover, like why the fuck my brother has been looking for her for the past decades. I sighed softly and carried her to the shower by jumping through the window in our room. After making sure every inch of her smooth skin was clean, she did the same for me. I could easily spend the rest of my existence like this. _'Important matters, focus.' _I gathered our clothes and helped her dress. I knew she wouldn't let me do this all the time but I am sure she sensed my need to be close to her. It amazed me how easy it was to be with her.

We walked downstairs slowly and even though I didn't feel any aggression coming from anyone I didn't feel safe. I finally decided to stand close to the doorway with Bella slightly behind me, my hand on her hip, making sure she was safe. I didn't think I would be able to fight any of the people inside the house, no matter what they have been my family for so long now, perhaps being this close to the door and with my gift we would be able to have a few seconds to escape. Peter and Charlotte where the only ones in the living room and I was glad for that, having all the family here would only make it harder for me to remain in control.

"Jasper, Bella, I am sorry for trying to keep things from you both." He sighed and tilted his head towards the couch in front of him. "If you could sit down and let me explain…" I tightened my hold on Bella's hip and shook my head that was too fucking much to ask. He grimaced.  
>"I have never worked for the Volturi Jasper, only for Marcus and he stopped being 'loyal' to them over a millennium ago." He added in a calm tone of voice."Does he want to use Bella?" I asked. He was surprised by my question and hesitated, it took a lot of me to stop from growling at him. So fucking sick and tired of being kept in the dark about things. After a few seconds he finally spoke.<br>"Not _use _Jasper, at least not in the way you think. He had been looking for us for many years, when he found me, he talked me into leaving Maria. He offered me an Charlotte a different way of life, after a few years he asked me to talk you into leaving her too. He kept us safe from her all this time. I worked for him until the day we found Bella" I hissed and took a step back when he mentioned Bella's name.

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't understand why one of the Volturi 'Kings' would be interested in me or Peter. With Bella's gift, it made sense, but Bella has been a live for less than two decades.  
>"Because Jasper, we are the descendants of Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi."<p>

_**-Flashback-  
><strong>__I sat with my back against a tree that was casting a protective shadow around me. Just allowing myself to enjoy the warm day for a moment. It was little things like this that made my existence bearable nowadays, whenever I was with Maria I just wanted to die. I sighed. If only it was as simple as wanting something in order to get it. Despite my death wish my body wouldn't give into the usual ways humans killed themselves. A bullet might as well be a feather against my skin, no matter how high a mountain I could find to jump off, the ground would suffer more with my fall. I couldn't drown, I couldn't be mauled by a wild beast _'I am truly damned.'

_Damned to an existence I didn't wish or ask for. Damned to feel what others around me feel, damned to this unbelievable need for blood, damned to an existence of loneliness. Only two of my kind had won a place in my cold, dead heart, and I didn't even realize it until they asked me to let them go. Six years ago Peter, the man I thought about as my brother, told me that he was leaving with Charlotte. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, but I didn't even hesitate to let them go, I didn't even consider the consequences or the pain it would bring me when Maria found out. That pain wasn't as bad as the pain this loneliness brought me._

_If only I had known then, perhaps I would have been selfish enough to ask them to stay with me or even to let me join them in their quest for a better existence. But they didn't ask me to join them either. Why would they?"I want to find another way to live with my mate Major, there has to be peace somewhere." My brother said. Another way, I wonder if they found it. I wanted that too for many months after he left, but now I just want to die and even that is denied to me. _

_There had been many battles since Peter and Charlotte left and in most of them I arrived with the idea of simply not fighting back but my body wouldn't obey my wishes. I would move, attack or defend myself even when I didn't want to. Fucking self-preservation instincts. _'I am truly damned.' _I closed my eyes and took a few deep, unnecessary breaths trying to focus on the warmth of the day and the sounds of the few birds brave enough to remain in the tree branches while I am here._

"_Major." I gasped and was standing up in half a crouch before the word left his lips completely. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be here. It wasn't safe. I growled. Did he want to come back? 'Fuck me!' He is stupid if he wants to come back."You shouldn't be here! Why did you come back?" I asked a bit more harshly than I intended.  
><em>"_Major, I came for you. We want you to join us. Please, there _is_ another way, a _better_way." He said in a calm tone, his hands in the air, his head and eyes lowered submissively. Did he think I would attack him? God is he insane? I wanted to join them, I had wanted to do that since they fucking left! But Maria, she will surely hunt me down. I couldn't put them in risk. Not after all this time and if he really found a better way of life he should just leave again and never come back.  
><em>"_I can't. Maria… She won't rest until she finds me." I sighed and sat back down against the tree. He grimaced and shook his head."She won't. I met… Someone that has more power than her, she won't be a problem for us. Please Major, come with us." He pleaded. I could feel he was hiding something from me but he was also sincere, he wanted me to join them._

_He spent hours trying to convince me, but I could feel a hint of deceit whenever he spoke of this friend who had more power than Maria, so I wouldn't give in, I couldn't put him and Charlotte in danger. He talked, yelled, pleaded and he even attacked me to make me submit. He was good, I spent years training him after all, but I was better. It wasn't until the night fell and a few of Maria's scouts came looking for me that it was too late to decide to stay. If Maria found out Peter was here she wouldn't rest until his body was torn apart and burned.  
><em>_**-End of flashback-**_

Well fuck me, at least now I understand who managed to keep us safe from Maria all this time. But why? And what the fuck does someone say after finding out about a relative lost for several millennia that happens to be ruling the Vampire world? Honestly, I'm feeling torn between laughing and tearing Peter apart slowly. The only one surprised by what Peter said was Bella and knowing that the entire family knew about this but didn't think that saying something about it to me was a good idea only made me lean more towards tearing Peter apart and perhaps Carlisle and Emmett of course. I don't think Bella would allow me to do the same to the women.

I hissed narrowing my eyes slightly looking at Peter. "For how long have you known this Peter?" The little control left in me was hanging by a thread and his answer would have sent me over the edge if not for Bella's hands rubbing circles on my back soothingly. Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if considering carefully how to answer my question. I growled at him in warning, I was irritated and way past his fucking lies."I found out about us a little over a month after I left Maria." I hissed again and the only thing that kept me from lunging at him was my hold on Bella's hip. If I lunge and leave her side I can't be sure she is safe. _'He kept this from me for decades! This is just fanfuckingtanstic!' _"I found out about Bella the day we found her in the woods, though we had been looking for her for a long time now." He added and looked down, I could feel the regret and apologetic emotions rolling out of him but it just wasn't enough.

"Exactly who has been looking for her and why Peter?" He chuckled. He fucking chuckled at my question. A growl escaped my lips making him stop though his feelings told me he still found my question humorous.  
>"Well Jasper, many of us were looking for lil' sis here, to keep her safe." He waved his hand towards Bella and added in a whisper. "Unfortunately the Volturi guards are looking for all of us too, their reasons are still unknown. Turn her or kill us, force us to join them? We are not sure, your guess would be as good as ours, though we believe Aro and Caius would like nothing more than to see the three of us dead." I couldn't believe my perfect Vampire hearing.<p>

"Why have you kept this from me? All this time Peter, I trusted you." I was barely able to keep my voice from breaking, Peter had been my brother for so long, all the things we lived through during our time with Maria were more than enough to create a bond between Peter, Charlotte and me. When they came back for me and the time we spent together before I met Alice strengthened that bond. I didn't care much about him hiding my connection with the Volturi but he kept Bella's too and he wasn't planning on telling me. I could feel it, if it hadn't been for whatever happened outside that allowed me to see into his mind he would have kept his attempts to distract me.

This was too much, I just found my mate and I find out there are many Vampires looking for her, for me and some of them are trained Volturi guards along with two of the Vampire Kings that may want us dead? What the fuck am I supposed to do about that? I started considering the possibility of running far away with Bella hanging safely on my shoulder. I suppose I was projecting my feelings because before Peter could answer my question, he was cut off by Carlisle stepping into the room. I hissed at him and tightened my grip on Bella's hip again while taking another step back towards the front yard. No one is getting close to my mate. My Bella. _'Mine!' _Carlisle walked away from us quickly and went to stand next to Peter.

"Jasper, son?" He said hesitantly. I just nodded, letting him know he could continue speaking. He was relieved. "It is partly my fault that the truth was kept from you all this time. After you left Maria, well, you were not the man you are now and I thought that if you knew about your connection to Aro you would go to him and ask for his help to destroy her. Marcus wanted to tell you but after telling him what I thought he ordered everyone else to keep the truth from you, at least until there was no doubt you wouldn't try to contact Aro." He grimaced and added softly. "We had been waiting for the right time to tell you."

I could feel he was sorry but I wasn't sure if it was because of the deception or because he thought I would seek Aro for revenge. As much as I wanted to argue and say I wouldn't have done that, he was right. I would have used any and all means available to me to destroy Maria during that time. Fuck, there was a good chance I would have done that the day before I found Bella in the woods. Finding her really changed everything for me. Maria holds no importance to me now, as long as she is no threat for my mate.

I felt Bella shift a little on her feet while clearing her throat. Everyone in the room glanced at her. She had been so calm so far, it was amazing, considering she is a newborn. She took a step towards Peter and before I could stop her she just smiled at me and shook her head slightly. I was able to let go of her hip but I remained close.  
>"Peter, brother." She cooed, taking a seat next to him. I had to suppress a growl. "If there are so many people looking for us and wanting to harm us, you didn't think that perhaps you should have warned me and my mate? You didn't think that while we were hunting earlier we were busy with other things to pay too much attention to our surroundings?" She sighed and shook her head looking disappointed but her feelings were mischievous. Peter just gaped at her feeling apologetic.<p>

"I didn't think… The Major…" He pointed at me and Bella took his hand in both of hers. I growled. Peter shifted in his seat and tried to take his hand back but Bella didn't let him so he just continued. "He would have been able to handle…" Bella cut him off shaking her head again.  
>"That is not the point, <em>brother<em>." She spat the last word. Peter flinched. "It doesn't matter what he can handle or not. I had him quite preoccupied with other things. So next time that there is any threat what will you do?" She asked in a sweet tone again. Peter was still trying to take his hand back and was feeling nervous. The changes in Bella's tone of voice while totally sexy, had me on edge as well. After all she is a newborn. She could snap at any time.

It seems that Peter took too long to answer her question, I felt her irritation spike and not a second after I heard a small tearing noise along with a hiss of pain coming from Peter. I blinked trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Bella was holding Peter's pinky finger on one of her hands. I laughed. She ripped his finger off. She was feeling smug and satisfied. That only made me laugh harder. "My finger." Peter whimpered, Charlotte and Carlisle were smart enough to remain very still and were barely able to keep their chuckles quiet. The others in the kitchen were doing a poor job at staying quiet too.  
>"You need to find the appropriate answer for my question, brother, and finish speaking with Jasper about the danger we are in, then I will consider returning your finger. I need to see my family before worrying about long lost relatives." She patted his hand softly making him whimper again and turned to wink at me.<br>"Keep it safe for me, God only knows where this finger has been lately." She chuckled and handed me the finger, gave me a peck on the cheek and walked to the kitchen.

We were left speechless and amazed by her. I let out a sigh and moved to sit on the couch in front of Peter. Bella's little punishment for my brother managed to lighten my mood. There are many things we need to discuss and perhaps everyone else can keep their limbs attached while we do it now. I turned to Peter, making a show of pocketing his finger.

"Well brother, when are we going to take over Volterra?" I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ohmygawd an update! Sorry it took me so long but life got in the way. I hope you all like this chapter, it had lots of drama I know and Jasper went all Emoward on his little flashback but don't judge him he had a hard time with Maria! I just wanted to give a little of Jasper's PoV on his new little gift and got carried away hehe. Poor Peter! But he totally deserved it I think. Next chapter we'll see if he manages to get his finger back or take a peek at what's going on with Marcus or both? Not sure yet. **

**Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! You are all awesome. I hope that I can have the next update soon, it will not take me as long as this one at least!**


End file.
